I Would
by inulover22
Summary: Another school, another hell. At least that is what Inuyasha thinks before he sees a girl that doesn't treat him like the others. However, she already has a boyfriend. What is a poor half-demon to do? Will their school project help him get closer? And why does she have bruises? Read and find out! Rated M for a fight scene and for heavy lime in later chapters. InuXKags. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: My first story everyone. Please review so I can write this to the best of my abilities. I also don't know how many chapters this is going to be but I will update every Weekend. Enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Would be nice but sadly is not the case.**

Chapter 1

"Mom do I really need to go to high school?" said a nervous Inuyasha his ears pressed down on his head.

Izayoi smiled at her son and shook her head, "yes you have to go. Now eat your breakfast."

"But I could just stay here with you! You could homeschool me!"

"Inuyasha, you need to learn how to get along with people. How can you do that when you stay cooped up in the house?"

"What if I don't want to get along with people.."

"Now Inuyasha why wouldn't you want to get along with your classmates?"

"Maybe because he's a half breed and shouldn't be in this world." Said a cold voice coming from the other end of the room.

"Sesshomaru! Don't say that about your brother!" Izayoi yelled.

"Half-Brother. I'm leaving for school and I'm not bringing Inuyasha with me."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Mom just don't worry about it alright. I'm used to it. I can just walk to school." Inuyasha stated with his head down.

"Smart decision little brother, and do not bother me at school or you will regret it." And with that Sesshomaru grabbed the keys to his black Mercedes, slammed the front door, and left.

"…Inuyasha… I hope you don't listen to him. You belong here ok don't ever think you.."

Inuyasha cuts her off, "It's alright mom. Don't worry about it alright? Well… better not be late on my first day.."

"Sweety you're going to be fine alright? Just smile and show them how amazing you are."

"yeah.. alright mom.. see ya when I get home.." Inuyasha tugged on a hoodie before leaving the house and starts his walk to school.

Izayoi sighed as she watched her son leave the house.

"What's wrong koi?"

Izayoi turned to see her mate Inu-Taisho dressed in his usual suit, "Nothing is wrong love."

Within seconds he was by her side holding her, "You're lying koi. I know that face. What happened?"

Izayoi leaned against Inu-Taisho's strong form before giving in and answering, "Sesshomaru… he condemned Inuyasha again… called him a half-breed and told him he shouldn't exist.."

Inu-Taisho rubbed his eyes, "One day I will kill that boy." He wrapped his arms around his mate, "How did Inuyasha react?"

"He said he was fine and is use to Sesshomaru's insults, but before he left he tugged on his red hoodie and hid his ears."

"So he was trying to hide the fact that he was a half-breed."

"Yes."

"I'll try and get home as soon as I can tonight so I can talk to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"But aren't you working on a project for the government?"

"Yes but family is more important. Plus they have waited for two years I think they can wait one more day. I'll be home no later than eight ok? Promise."

Izayoi smiled and kissed her mate, "Thank you. See you tonight love. Have a good day at work."

"See you tonight koi." Inu-Taisho kissed his mate back before heading off to work and notices a boy with a red hoodie sitting on a bench. Knowing it was his son Inuyasha he pulls over and rolls down the window. "Are you lost?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Oh…hey dad."

"Come on. Hop in. I'll take you to school."

Inuyasha got up and got in his father's car. "I was going to finish walking to school in a second."

"I know. You would hate to disappoint your mother, but I'm more concerned about what your brother said to you this morning." Inuyasha flinched and Inu-Taisho continues, "your mother told me."

"Oh…" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Dad there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Then why are you hiding your ears?"

"Well… because… well maybe I'm just cold." Inuyasha said in a huff.

"It's August Inuyasha"

"I can be cold"

"You are half demon and are naturally warmer than others and can stand the cold." Before Inuyasha could respond Inu-Taisho continued, "Look don't listen to your brother, and try to enjoy your day alright. We can have a better talk tonight. I'm going to be home early tonight."

"We don't need to talk, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Inuyasha stop the tough act. Sesshomaru isn't here and I'm your father. You don't need to impress me just be yourself."

Inuyasha sighed, "Dad... I really don't want to go to school. Nothing will change. The second someone finds out what I am I'll get teased and bullied just like at my other school and if I try and fight I'll just be feared and then attacked by the demons at the school.. like Sesshomaru." And pulled the hoodie more over his head.

"You might be surprised." Inu-Taisho parks the car in front of the school. "Don't be afraid Inuyasha."

"Who said I was afraid? Thanks for the ride dad." Inuyasha opens the door and gets out. "Hey… do you think I could help you with the Chemistry stuff sometime?"

"Tonight. How's that sound?"

Inuyasha smiles, "That sounds awesome! I guess I'll see you later?"

Inu-Taisho nods, "You remember how to get to the company?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'll see you after school around…?"

"School lets out at four so I should be over there around 4:15 if I take the roofs." Inuyasha smiled showing off his fangs.

Inu-Taisho smiled, "As long as you don't tell your mother you did that I'm fine with it. See you then Inuyasha." and with that, Inuyasha watched his father drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello readers! I have decided to change how I update my story. I will update this story as the chapters get written, but I promise I will never take longer than a week to update the story. So expect new chapters within a weeks time of the new chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his fuzzy ears.**

Chapter 2

**_Inu-Taisho smiled, "As long as you don't tell your mother you did that I'm fine with it. See you then Inuyasha." and with that, Inuyasha watched his father drive off. _**

Taking a deep breath he turned to face his new school and the possibilities in it. He took his schedule out of his pocket and looked at what class was first before entering the massive school. It took him awhile but eventually he found his first class and chose a seat near the back. A young female cat demon came in and announces herself as the teacher.

"Ok class I'm , and welcome to the wonderful world of history! In this class we are going to learn the history of both humans and demons and how they coexist with each other. Now first let's start off with roll. Ai?"

"here"

"Miki?"

"here"

"Taichi?"

"here"

As the names were called and Inuyasha started to block her out wanting the day to be over with until a name stuck out to him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome? Wasn't that that little brat that pulled on his ears when he was in Kindergarten?

"here"

Inuyasha glanced her way and froze. She was the same girl he knew as a child but she didn't have the freckles or the pig tails or her baby fat anymore, no she was beautiful.

"Koga?"

"here"

Inuyasha noticed this Koga person winked at Kagome and she giggled.

"_That must be her boyfriend." _He thought, _"Doesn't surprise me she has a boyfriend. She probably had guys lined up for her." _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name called out.

"Inuyasha?" The teacher said and when she got no response she called again. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha flinched and quickly said, "here"

This made everyone look strait at him and Mrs. Hashi looked up from her roll call. "Inuyasha Takahashi hoodies are not allowed here. Please take it off."

"Um… can I please keep it on? It's kinda chilly in here."

"No. I'm sorry it's the school rule. Please remove your hoodie."

Inuyasha closed his eyes because he knew what was coming. He slowly removed his hoodie until his white hair and dog ears were revealed. The class gasped and some giggled and Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard every whispered mock.

"A half demon? They let that filth in here?" Said a full demon class mate.

"A half demon shouldn't even exist let alone be at our school." Said another.

"A worthless half breed is at our school?" said one of the human classmates and the murmurs just continued until something he has never heard before was said.

"I think he's cute. Especially with those adorable dog ears." This made Inuyasha freeze and glance towards the voice that the comment came from and was shocked when he saw it was none other than Kagome.

'_Did she just say what I think she said?' _He thought to himself.

Koga leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear but Inuyasha still heard every word. "Kagome. Don't associate with a worthless halfbreed. He will only hurt you."

"Koga don't be so mean."

"I mean it Kagome. Do you remember what happened with Jinya?"

Kagome flinched and lowered her head, "He lost control.."

"and what makes you think he won't? Stay away from him."

"Ok Koga."

"CLASS!" Inuyasha jumped at the yell and was happy he wasn't the only one startled. He looked up to see the Mrs. Hashi glaring at the class. "Stop gossiping and pay attention. Now everyone open your books to chapter one and we will start with demon history."

Inuyasha paid little attention because his father has already given him this history lesson considering he was full demon. Time dragged on and it didn't help that he kept getting dirty looks from everyone. He decided to focus on drawing in his notebook so he didn't have to deal with his classmates. He was nearly complete with his drawing of the empty desk beside him when the bell rang. He started to gather his things to leave but Mrs. Hashi touched his shoulder and he looked up glaring some. "Did I do something wrong teach?"

"I'm sorry. If I would have known what you were I wouldn't have asked you to take your hoodie off."

Inuyasha froze, "What?"

"I have a little girl who is a half demon…. And I know how you are cast out and it is wrong. I didn't mean to make your highschool life hell."

"Feh. It was only a matter of time. It's not like I could hide it. Besides I can beat up everyone in this school so I dare someone to mess with me."

"Don't get into fights. I won't help your image. But if you need anything you are always welcome here. In fact I might get you to baby sit for me because I think I can trust a half-demon to care about my half-demon daughter."

"Um… sure I guess."

She smiled, "Thank you. Now hurry off to class before you are late."

Inuyasha could only nod and left. The rest of the day went on as usual for Inuyasha. Taunting, glares, and name calling was the norm and over the years he learned to tune everything out. He drew most of the day. He knew it was sort of a girly hobby but his mother taught him how to do it as a stress reliever and it worked, plus he was pretty good at it. The final bell rang and he couldn't be happier as he tugged his hoodie on and made his way to the front of the school. He was almost out of the school when someone grabbed ahold of his hoodie and yanked him backwards choking him. When Inuyasha turned around to see who choked him, he saw that it was that wolf demon that was whispering to Kagome. Koga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks so much for all of the support. Someone told me that the chapters were too short and after looking over it again I agreed so I doubled the length so hopefully this is better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**_When Inuyasha turned around he saw that wolf demon that was whispering to Kagome. Koga._**

"Hey mutt."

Inuyasha flinched and glared at Koga. "Can I help you with something asshole?"

Koga looked shocked then glared at Inuyasha, "Watch your mouth mutt or you're going to get hurt."

"By who? You? Wolf-cub?"

Anger flared all over Koga's face, "What did you call me?! I am leader of my pack!"

"So a pack lead by a cub. Sounds ferocious."

Koga leapt at him claws out and Inuyasha jumps up on the wall making Koga punch it and look up. "Come down here and fight me mutt-face!"

"Why get in a pointless fight?"

Koga smiled, "Oh I see all that talk but you are just a wimp aren't you!" At this point, a crowd started gathering around them. Inuyasha guessed they were probably there to watch the half-breed get beaten up.

Inuyasha stood his ground and cut his wrist dipping a claw in it. "I'm not scared of you." He whispers "blades of blood" and flicks his wrist to send out a red blade towards Koga's feet. He jumped back just barely avoiding the blade and the crowd gasped. Koga growled and was about to speak but Inuyasha cut him off, "I just don't want to fight against a mangy wolf that will go down in two seconds flat." Inuyasha jumped off the wall and started to jump and run across rooftops. He heard Koga shouting in the background for him to come back and it took all of his will power to not turn around and fight the damn wolf.

Eventually the voices faded and Inuyasha stopped on a rooftop shaking from anger. He looked around desperate to punch something and decides to creating a crater in the cement wall for someone to discover. Pulling his hand out of the hole he yells out "Damn Wolf!". Inuyasha turned and pressed his back against the wall before sinking to the ground. A few minutes passed before Inuyasha calmed down and he mumbled under his breath, "Damn promises" and looks at his watch. "Oh shit its 4:13! I'm going to be late!" Jumping up he starts to dash towards his father's work. After running through some birds and nearly getting hit by a truck, he stood in front of his father panting at 4:18.

Inu-Taisho laughs, "Out of breath Inuyasha?"

"yeah.. sorry I'm late."

"I'm sure you have a good reason. Besides you're only three minutes late and considering you don't work here I think they will forgive you."

"But won't they get mad at you?"

"I'm allowed breaks you know. Anyway weren't you here to help me with some Chemistry work?"

"Yes sir." They started to walk into the building. "What am I going to be doing? Equations again?"

"No. I let you do equations at home. Here I think you should do something else." Inu-Taisho tossed Inuyasha a lab coat. "You will need one of these."

Inuyasha looked at his father confused then excited taking his backpack and hoodie off to put the coat on. "What are we going to be doing?"

Inu-Taisho smiled, "Working in the lab." At that moment he opened the doors to reveal his own private lab. A Bunsen Burner, beakers, test tubes, distillation equipment, microchemistry lab kits, ring stand equipment, safety equipment, elements charts, micropipettes, and other supplies were scattered across a table that his father was working on.

Inuyasha was shocked and looked at his father, "are you serious?"

"Of course. You know these equations almost as well as I do. It's about time you received some field experience."

Inuyasha smiled and walked in, "Ok what are we testing?"

"We are testing final reactions today. I'm going to let you in on a secret. That is if you can keep it Inuyasha."

"keh. No problem."

"I mean it Inuyasha this is government business and until it goes through you cannot discuss it with anyone including your mother."

Inuyasha nods serious this time, "Yes sir I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"Alright. We are working on a medicine for demons because human medicines do not affect us.."

"But demons have strong immune systems. Why would we need medicines?"

"You are correct, however many demons have been dying from smallpox. This is easily curable for humans however their medicine won't affect us. We haven't discovered why we are becoming attached to this particular disease and why it is getting worse, but I'm not a doctor. The government contacted us because they wanted a demon to try and come up with an antidote, and because I focus on biological and chemical sciences they chose me."

Inuyasha was shocked, "You're kidding…"

"No I'm not. We've been working on this for two years now, and we are really close to perfection."

"Father… are you sure you want me to help? I mean this seems pretty big."

"You've been helping me this whole time. Most of the equations I brought home for you to do were ones I wanted double checked or ones I couldn't figure out and needed a different person's perspective, and I chose you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You've been good at this stuff ever since you were a pup. You're almost as good as your old man." Inu-Taisho smiled at his son who stood there in disbelief. "Well are you just going to stand there or help me in my lab?"

"I… Well of course I'm coming in." Inuyasha smiled. "Equations won't test themselves." And he walked into the lab head held high and proud as he looked at his father's work papers.

Inu-Taisho could only smile as he watched his youngest son, "You're right. Let's get to work."

Back at home, Izayoi was cooking dinner and nervously looking at the clock. _'Where on earth is Inuyasha?'_ She thought to herself then quietly spoke out loud. "It's six o'clock. He should have been home by now…"

"Maybe he died on the way home."

Izayoi looked up to see Sesshomaru lounging on the couch reading a book. She glared at her stepson. "Sesshomaru don't you dare say that. Your brother will be home safe and sound."

Sesshomaru growled, "He is not my brother."

"Like it or not yes he is. You two have the same Father which makes you brothers."

"But we also have different mothers which makes him a disgrace and worthless being making him no brother of mine."

"He is not worthless. He is as smart as you and probably just as strong."

Sesshomaru was up and in front of Izayoi in a flash making her back up and hit the counter. He spoke coldly and glared at Izayoi, "Don't you ever compare me to him. He has worthless human blood running through him because of you. This makes him weak and inferior to me. He doesn't even compare. Don't you forget that." Sesshomaru backed off and started to head up the stairs until he heard laughing. Laughing coming from his father and Inuyasha.

The door burst open and Inu-Taisho came in celebrating, "It's finished! We did it!" He ran over to Izayoi and picked her up and spun her around too excited to see her frightened state from Sesshomaru's threats.

Izayoi started to laugh relaxing, "Your home early. What did you finish?"

"The project. It's successful! And I owe it all to Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru froze and looked at his father before looking at Inuyasha. He stood there proud and smiling, his hair in a high ponytail similar to how his father's was.

Izayoi looked shocked and glanced to her son, "What do you mean? He has been with you?"

"Yes of course…" Inu-Taisho's face fell and a sorry look appeared, "Oh koi I am so sorry. I forgot to call you, but yes he has been with me and thanks to him our project was successful! I stupidly overlooked a calculation which was the cause of all the failures." He walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder looking at him with pride. "But Inuyasha saw it and correct the equation that was necessary to complete the compound, and when we tested it, the results were positive! We will need to observe it and see if it has side effects but the formula is complete."

Izayoi gasped, "Wait… Inuyasha finished the formula?"

"Yes he did." Inu-Taisho said proudly.

Izayoi smiled and hugged her son, "Inuyasha I'm so proud of you!"

"As am I. Tonight we celebrate! And for a start I have a surprise for Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "A surprise? Father this isn't necessary."

Inu-Taisho smiled and went to his bag and dug around finally pulling out a small object and tossed it to Inuyasha. He caught it and when he opened his hand he found a set of keys and looked at his father confused.

"What are these for?"

"You remember my private lab in the back yard that neither you nor your brother is allowed in?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah"

"It's yours."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. How could his naïve half-brother get his father's lab and not himself? He was superior to Inuyasha so why? Sesshomaru ran upstairs punching a hole in his bedroom wall eyes slowly turning red.

Back downstairs Inuyasha stared at his father unbelievingly, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You most definitely deserve it. Now you may conduct your own experiments or just use it for a place to think. I did that quite often. I expect to see you accomplish great things."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his excitement and put a goofy grin on. "This is awesome! Thank you father. I won't let you down."

Inu-Taisho smiled at his son, "I doubt you could. Now go clean up so we can celebrate."

"No problem. Be right back." Inuyasha ran upstairs to his room dropping his backpack on his bed, but before he could make it to his bathroom to clean up, a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him against the wall. Inuyasha gasped and clawed the hand that was cutting off his breathing.

A low snarling voice started to speak, "What's the matter little brother? Having difficulty breathing?"

Inuyasha growled and choked out, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"To hurt you. I thought that was obvious."

Inuyasha looked down and his blood ran cold when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes. "What the hell did I do now asshole."

He growled and slammed Inuyasha into the wall again making a hole, "How is it an idiot like you gets father research lab?" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha's neck making him gasp for air, "I'm the one getting father's company not you."

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh sorry to make your ego bite the dust"

Sesshomaru squeezed harder and raised Inuyasha off the floor. Inuyasha clawed at Sesshomaru's arm drawing blood unable to breathe anymore. Inuyasha started to go limp as he suffocated.

Izayoi heard pounding coming from Inuyasha's room and looked to her mate, "I'm going to see what's going on. Be right back." Inu-Taisho nodded and Izayoi climbed the stairs and opened Inuyasha's door, "Inuyasha what's all the…." She screamed when she saw her son being choked by Sesshomaru. His face was turning blue!

Sesshomaru flinched at the ear piercing sound and loosened his grip. Inuyasha gasped and kicked Sesshomaru square in the chest, using the wall for leverage, as hard as he could, flinging him across the room. Before Inuyasha could get a good breath in, Sesshomaru was on him again both hands around his neck pinning him to the floor with his own body. Inuyasha struggled, trying to pry Sesshomaru's hands off. Without being able to speak any of his demonic commands it was pretty much all he could do. Suddenly pain started to seep into Inuyasha's throat and he let out a gargled scream as Sesshomaru's poison started to eat away his skin. Making a sudden decision, forgetting his mother was there, Inuyasha brutally slashed across Sesshomaru's chest with his claws. Sesshomaru snarled digging his claws into Inuyasha's neck.

'_He's going to really kill me this time'_ Inuyasha thought and closed his eyes his world going black.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inu-Taisho screamed pulling him off of Inuyasha. Izayoi runs to her son cradling him. Sesshomaru growls at his father trying to claw him, but Inu-Taisho just grabbed his arm and let his poison sink into Sesshomaru's skin making him scream in agony. Inu-Taisho released Sesshomaru, his arm now black and limp. "Get out of here Sesshomaru, before I rip your arm out of its socket."

Sesshomaru growled, then whimpered holding his injured arm. "Fine." And with that he leaves barely making it back to his room before collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I want to thank all of my reviewers for everything you have said. I also want to thank an anonymous reviewer that really gave me some great ideas and made me smile. Yes this is my first fan-fiction so thank you so much for telling me how my writing was. I was really insecure about that… so thank you everyone who keeps pushing me on. I'm not sure if I'm going to put Naraku or Kikyo in the story yet. One other thing, in a review they asked about Inu and Kags and when they will start showing interest in one another. I want to assure you to not worry. I have a plan for how that starts and I think readers will like it. J oh and ps. I just wanted to make sure my readers know that I changed my updating style. I won't be posting every weekend, however I will post the moment I finish a chapter and from that date I will not take longer than a week to update. Okee dokee on to the story!**

**(PS. Sorry I took the full week on this chapter to update. Internet went crazy. So I decided to make this one really long to make up for it. Ok enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

_**Sesshomaru growled, then whimpered holding his injured arm. "Fine." And with that he leaves barely making it back to his room before collapsing.**_

Inuyasha woke up sore and slightly confused. It took him a moment to realize that one, he was alive, and two, he was laying down on his bed. He tried to sit up but a hand prevented him from doing so. Inuyasha looked up to see his mother.

"Hey" was all Inuyasha could manage up, his throat feeling like he swallowed fire.

His mother's soothing voice filled his ears and he could tell she was concerned, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha tried to speak but it just hurt too much to do so.

Izayoi frowned, "I was hoping you would be able to talk… but your father did say Sesshomaru's poison would make your healing process slow… you weren't breathing at the beginning."

Inuyasha just nodded in understanding now that he remembered why he was in bed and couldn't talk in the first place. Touching his neck, he felt the texture of bandages under his fingers. '_mom must have wrapped me up.'_ He looked at his mom trying to ask where his father was pointing to her mate mark hoping she would understand.

Izayoi looked confused, "Are you asking about your father?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Ah. Should have guessed. Your father is healing Sesshomaru. After he took him off of you he injected a lot of poison into him. He hasn't woken up yet. He's stable though. When he wakes up your father is going to speak to him." Inuyasha crossed his arms pouting some and Izayoi laughed knowing what her son meant by the gesture, "I know you can take care of yourself but he does need to speak to him." Her voice became serious again, "He almost killed you Inuyasha… this is something that cannot go unnoticed."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He hated when his mother was upset… and it was his fault. He could smell the fear and uneasiness coming off of her.

"Don't you dare think this is your fault Inuyasha." A strong, slightly irritated voice said.

Inuyasha turned to see his father standing in the doorway his expression upset at first but then relaxed, his voice reflected his change in attitude, "I am very good at reading emotions Inuyasha. No matter what you think, this wasn't your fault. It was your idiot brothers.." His expression turned cold and angry again.

Inuyasha rummaged around for a notebook and a pencil. Opening up the notebook, he started to write, making his parents stop and look at him, patiently waiting for him to finish. He held out the notebook to them, '_it is my fault. I'm the one that pissed Sesshomaru off. If I would have kept my mouth shut he probably would have let me go and I would be able to talk right now.'_

Inu-Taisho read the note and looked at his son, but Inuyasha refused to look at them, "Inuyasha… what exactly happened?"

Inuyasha wrote down every detail of what happened. He hating to support his brother, especially now when he couldn't talk because of him, but he hated his mother being scared and upset more than his pride being at risk and Sesshomaru getting off the hook. When he was finished, he held out the notebook to his parents again.

After Inu-Taisho and Izayoi read the paper, there was a moment of silence before Inu-Taisho spoke, "I should have known… Inuyasha I'm afraid this is my fault."

Inuyasha looked shocked wondering what in the world his father read because he sure as hell didn't write anything that would make this his fault.

"I will need to think on this… Inuyasha just because you were defending yourself doesn't mean it is your fault. I will talk to Sesshomaru, but not as severe as I was going to." Inuyasha sighed and Inu-Taisho laughed. "You were hoping for the opposite weren't you." He smiled when Inuyasha nodded and then sighed, "Inuyasha I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate tonight. It will take a few days for your throat to heal up but your mother did put some medicine on your neck to help with the pain."

_'It's ok' _He wrote holding up the notebook.

Izayoi put a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, "How about you get some rest. You don't need to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to.."

Inuyasha shook his head thinking to himself, _'If I don't show, then my classmates will start congratulating that damn wolf Koga for scaring me off! That will not happen voice or not.'_ All he wrote on his paper though was, '_no it's fine. I have homework to turn in.'_

Izayoi frown, "Alright. Just don't push yourself.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Izayoi smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm being overprotecting again aren't I. I know you will be just fine." Izayoi stood and kissed Inuyasha's forehead. "Get some sleep."

Inuyasha nodded and laid back down falling asleep the second his eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru is still asleep?" Izayoi asked looking towards her mate as they walked back downstairs.

"No… I injected too much. I'm taking off work tomorrow so I can keep an eye on him. No matter how hard I try to be a good father to him I always slip up..." Inu-Taisho said rubbing his eyes.

"You are a great father."

"I am to Inuyasha, I'm not to Sesshomaru anymore. I know he feels like I betrayed him but even though I try and do something about it, it always comes out wrong."

"Why would he feel like you betrayed him?"

"… because of you…"

Izayoi froze and looked at her mate. He led her to the couch in the living room before he spoke again. "His mother was cruel and coldhearted. I wasn't much better at that time because the only joy I found was in my work or with Sesshomaru. I took him to work with me as a pup, when my company was just shooting off twenty five years ago. He loved being there and I loved spending time with him. However, at that time I also believed and taught him humans were weak and could never understand what we were doing or how to really understand us. Then I met you… My whole world changed. I felt love. I felt joy. I felt pure happiness and a longing to be by your side. Sesshomaru's mother left when she found out about you and left Sesshomaru with me. That's when I had to explain to him what was going on. He was probably about Inuyasha's age even though he only looked about eight in human years when I told him. He was furious to put it simply. After I mated you he wouldn't talk to me for a long time and never wanted to go to work with me anymore. Then Inuyasha came along and it didn't help things, but he did start talking to me again and joining me at work to impress me or to take the focus off of Inuyasha. He even started school once Inuyasha was getting attention from it. I guess like a competition in his mind. He strived to be perfect at everything but his heart turned cold in the process. I'm starting to think that there is no hope for him. I would like to see him happy for a change."

"I guess that explains why he treats me so poorly… but my darling you have done your best. You are still a great father and I hope that Sesshomaru will see that someday."

"Maybe…"

Izayoi cuddled close to her mate and he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his strong form, "If you start to think negatively then you have already lost the fight. Don't give up on him. Have some hope."

Inu-Taisho relaxed and nuzzled Izayoi's neck, "Your right koi. I'll talk to him tomorrow when he wakes up."

Izayoi smiled, "Good. Now we should get some rest too. Seems like tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yes." Inu-Taisho stood, taking a now giggling Izayoi into his arms. He smiled and kissed her gently, as he carried her to their room.

Inuyasha woke up not feeling much better than yesterday. When he tried to talk it still felt like a hot iron was shoved down it. _'Damn. I thought I would be able to talk a little bit today.' _ Sighing, he got up and headed towards his bathroom to shower, looking at himself for the first time since yesterday and noticed that blood leaked through the bandages. Hesitantly, he removed his bandages and cursed inwardly. It looked like his throat had been ripped out! Deep gashes ran all the way around his neck and each one had red burn marks around it. _'Damn Sesshomaru. If it were normal wounds I would be healed by now, but_ _thanks to his damn poison, they are going to take forever to heal and continue to bleed like damn waterfalls_.' Inuyasha growled slightly, tossing the bandages in the trash bin and stripped down so he could take a shower, figuring he could maybe wash the poison out. He yelped and whimpered when the water hit his neck. It took a good five minutes before it finally went numb, but he was already shaking. '_What the hell was in that poison? It's never hurt like this before..' _He shook the thought away and attempted to wash up but the blood from his neck was creating a problem. After ten minutes, he finally gave up and got out wrapping a towel around his neck so he could dry off and put his school pants on. A soft knocking came from his bedroom door. Inuyasha walked out of his bathroom and went open to the door to see his mother there.

Izayoi smiled, "Good morning Inuyasha. Feeling any better?"

Inuyasha skipped trying to talk and just grabbed his notebook from yesterday, '_I feel fine. My neck is just annoying.'_

Izayoi read it and saw how he had a towel wrapped around his neck, "It's still bleeding isn't it." He nodded and Izayoi frowned, "Go sit on the bed. I'll wrap it back up."

Inuyasha listened plopping down on his bed, tying his hair up knowing his mother was going to tell him to anyway. He watched her go in his bathroom and grab some bandages and ointment before joining him on the bed. Inuyasha grabbed his notebook again, _'I tried to wash the poison out but it just burns now.'_

Izayoi nodded, "It's ok. You probably did help it out." She took the towel off of him, which was now bloody, and started to treat and wrap his wounds, "It looks better than it did yesterday so that's good. Do you still want to go to school?" Inuyasha nodded as Izayoi finished bandaging him. "Alright… Finish getting ready then. I'll fix you some milk. You think you would be able drink that?" Inuyasha nodded again as he stood up and put his school shirt on. "Alright," She kissed his forehead, " hurry so you wont be late." And she left.

Inuyasha tucked in his shirt and sat back down on the bed. He felt dizzy, but why? He has gotten poisoned by Sesshomaru before so why was this time different? He stepped into his school shoes and buttoned his shirt all the way up to hide his bandages and put his tie on keeping it loose around his neck. _'I hate this damn tie. Sore throat or not.' _He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs bumping into his father on the way down.

Inu-Taisho seemed shaken out of thought as he looked at Inuyasha, "Oh. Good morning Inuyasha. I'm happy to see you up and about. You still can't speak?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly looked at his father with confusion, _'Why is he in jeans and a tshirt? And his hair is down! I don't remember the last time I've seen it down… Doesn't he need to leave for work soon?'_

Inu-Taisho noticed Inuyasha confused look and glanced down at himself, laughing, "You're not use to me dressing like this are you?" Inuyasha shook his head no still confused. "I'm staying home today Inuyasha. I need to take care of your brother and talk to him." Inuyasha made an annoyed sound and Inu-Taisho smiled, "Needs to be done my son. Have a good day at school and don't overexert yourself. Your neck will take longer to heal if you do." Inuyasha nodded and Inu-Taisho continued up the stairs until he disappeared into Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, drinking his milk that was on the counter, and waved to his mother as a means of saying goodbye before he left for school.

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke from his sleep feeling like a freight train ran into him. He sat up and winced as he tried to put pressure on his right arm.

"Don't move around too much my son. Your arm still needs time to heal."

Sesshomaru quickly turned towards the voice and saw his father and glared at him. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't need to heal."

"You would have killed Inuyasha if I hadn't."

"Would have made the world a better place."

Inu-Taisho shook his head and said in a sad voice, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru was shocked his father didn't scold him like he normally did when it came to Inuyasha. He looked at his father fully now, seriously looked at him and saw his current state. Hair a mess, with common, dingy clothes. _'Father never looks like this. His scent… it almost smells like he's depressed… he hasn't smelled like this since mother...'_

"We need to talk... but not about what you think."

Sesshomaru tensed up, looking at his father curiously, "I'm listening father."

"I'm sorry you have never been happy here."

"Father we both know that and you have never addressed it before so why bring the matter up now."

"Because now I finally sat down long enough to realize why you hate Inuyasha so much."

Sesshomaru growled some, "What is your theory?"

"You are jealous of him."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, "Jealous of a half-breed? Highly unlikely."

"Then why did you go to school once I started praising Inuyasha for doing well in it?"

His mouth clamped shut not knowing how to answer.

"Why did you always pick on him when I was looking? Why would you never spend time with your father unless I was spending time with Inuyasha when you were a pup?" Inu-Taisho lowered his voice, "I did not come here to fight with you, but you have grown cold in your hatred and I have not helped with that. I have tried to be a good father to you after me and your mother went our separate ways but I see now there is nothing I could have done to make you understand how much I love Izayoi and didn't love your mother."

Sesshomaru flinched and clinched his jaw, his hands curling up into fists forgetting about the pain searing up his right arm. "If you hated her then why did you mate her?"

"Because in demon terms, it was the just thing to do. If we produced a child together, the child would be strong. I never loved your mother, I just did what was expected of me, but I have always loved and cared about you my son. So that is why I will give you a choice today."

Sesshomaru glared at his father but couldn't hold back his curiosity, "What choice?"

"I'm not going to force you to be here anymore. I know the only real reason you are here is because of my research and my company, so I have decided to give you a choice on what you want to do. One option is the company is yours."

"What's the catch."

"Inuyasha will share the company with you when he comes of age. He is a brilliant scientist."

Sesshomaru growled, "If you expect me too…"

Inu-Taisho cut him off by raising a hand and continued to speak, "I said there were two options. That was just one of them. The second is this." He handed Sesshomaru an envelope. "Open it."

Sesshomaru took it skeptically and opened it, pulling out its contents. He was shocked for the second time looking down at the check his father wrote him for 10,000 dollars.

"You can choose to leave Sesshomaru, and you can do whatever you want to with that money. I know I have taught you how to use it. The catch for this one is you will never get my company. It will be completely Inuyashas." Inu-Taisho rose from his seat and walked to the door, "I'll give you some time to think about it, but the choice is up to you." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**_And with that he left, shutting the door behind him._**

Inuyasha walked into his first class, sitting in the desk he did yesterday, slightly out of breath. '_How in the world can walking to school make me this tired? Ok I need to talk to dad when I get home. Maybe he can explain it.'_

Koga slammed his hand onto Inuyasha's desk, pulling him out of his thoughts. "So you decided to show up dog-turd?"

_'It probably took him all night to come up with that. How sad.'_ Inuyasha slouched back in his chair, ignoring him.

Koga growled, yanking at Inuyasha's shirt, furious that he was being ignored, and forced Inuyasha to look at him. "You sure do have some nerve, especially since you ran away yesterday."

Inuyasha glared at Koga, using all of his will power not to scream in pain.

"Are you going to say anything mutt?!" Koga demanded, tightening his grip on Inuyasha's shirt.

"KOGA!" screamed a feminine voice making both of them flinch from the noise.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome glaring at her boyfriend. Koga growled, "Kagome, stay out of this!"

"No, I won't! He has done nothing to you!"

"He humiliated me and attacked me!"

"And you started the fight! And his attack wouldn't have killed you! He didn't even aim for your chest!" At this point everyone in the room was listening in to their conversation.

Koga growled louder, "What is it with you and half-breeds! You always defend them even though they always hurt you!"

"That's because I care about people Koga!"

"Scum like this isn't people!"

"They are just as much people as you are!"

Koga released Inuyasha and dashed over to Kagome grabbing her arm, making her wince, "Don't you ever compare me to the likes of them. They do not deserve recognition."

Kagome stood her ground and whispered, "They have every right to be recognized. Most of the ones I'm met deserve more credit and more praise than most demons similar to you."

Koga pulled his hand back to slap her, but before he made contact with her, Inuyasha blocked his assault with his arm. Kagome, whose eyes were closed after she saw Koga raise his hand, opened her eyes, wondering why she didn't get hit, and looked up to see Inuyasha in front of her, blocking Koga's arm.

Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin, and he glared at Koga, growling. Koga was about to attack but he heard a voice coming from the front of the room.

"Koga? Inuyasha? Is there a problem?" Both boys looked up to see Mrs. Hashi looking at them from the doorway of the classroom.

A few seconds passed before Koga lowered his arm, "No ma'am."

"Then class, take your seats."

Koga stormed off to his desk and sat down. Inuyasha was about to do the same but a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Kagome, "Thank you." And she let go heading to her seat. Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment before he made his way back to his seat.

"Ok class. Yesterday we briefly went over demon history. Today we will be doing an overview of human history and at the end of class I will assign you a project and a partner to do the assignment with. Now let's begin."

Inuyasha almost jumped up from his chair. _'PARTNER! Oh she has got to be kidding me.'_

"Um teach." Koga said smirking.

"Yes Koga?"

"Wouldn't it be unfair to have partners? I mean you can partner humans up and demons up but how will you partner someone who is neither." Koga smiled looking directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha clawed his desk, _'I AM GOING TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT!'_

Mrs Hashi wasn't amused though, "No one will be at a disadvantage. I will assign the partners Koga."

"But, with all due respect ma'am, whoever is paired with him." He paused to point at Inuyasha and smiled, "will not want to work with him and will affect the grade because they are suppose too be partners."

Mrs. Hashi frowned thinking about what he said, "Alright Koga… Let's do this then to give the class the best opportunity to do well on this project. Let's let someone chose to be Inuyasha's partner. Does that seem fair?"

Koga laughed, "Of course. But who will volunteer to be handicapped with…"

Koga was cut off, "I will partner with him." Everyone turned to look at who said that and Inuyasha froze when he saw that the one raising their hand, was Kagome. Everyone gasped and looked to Koga who was growling and glaring at her.

"Thank you Kagome" Mrs. Hashi said with a sigh of relief.

"There is no need to thank me Mrs. Hashi. It's stupid and cruel that people act this way. I'll be more than happy to partner with him. It should be an interesting experience to see his mother and father cooperating."

Some student, Inuyasha couldn't figure out who, mumbled, "That is if the human is still alive."

"CLASS! Settle down." Mrs. Hashi yelled then looked at Kagome again, "Thank you anyway Kagome. It really means a lot to me that you would stand up against this."

"You're welcome."

"Ok let's start class. Open your books to page 50 and we will start human history."

Book pages started to flip and the class grew silent, but Inuyasha could only stare down at his untouched book, lost in thought. _'She chose it? Probably out of pity… it's the only explanation… but what if I'm wrong? What if she is like…' _he shook his head, shoving the thought away and tried to focus on what was happening in class, but by the time he could focus, the class was almost over.

Mrs. Hashi tapped her desk to make sure everyone was paying attention, "Alright class, I will now talk about the project. In the past two classes we have briefly talked about demon history and human history. I want you and your partner to research either demon history, human history, or both and create a presentation telling the class how, whichever history you chose, is important and plays a role on how we live in peace today. I also want you to talk about what you think could be a potential problem in the future. You have a month to complete it with your partner. The last fifteen minutes of class I want you to get with your partner and start to discuss things. Kagome..."

Kagome looked up, "Yes ma'am."

"You already have your partner so you may move. As for the rest of you pay attention so you know who your partner is. Mika and Taichi… Ai and Hachi..."

Inuyasha started to turn Mrs. Hachi out and focused on Kagome coming to sit by him.

Kagome smiled, "Hey." Inuyasha waved and she frowned, "I'm sorry. We don't need to talk if you don't want too…"

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed his notebook jotting down a sentence and handing it to Kagome, _'My half-brother tried to rip my throat out. So I kinda can't talk right now.'_

Kagome looked confused as she read the paper, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha pulled down the collar of his shirt and she gasped, "You were not kidding… are you alright?"

Inuyasha shrugged and started to write again, _'This isn't the first time. I'm used to it.' _

"You're kidding. You are used to this kind of stuff." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome frowned, "Wow…"

Inuyasha was about to write again until he heard Mrs. Hashi call out another pair, "Koga and Ayame..." Koga growled and glared at him and Kagome. Inuyasha only smirked and ignored him focusing on Kagome again and frowned seeing her tense up. He wrote, _'Are you alright?'_

She smiled, "Yes. Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha sighed, _'you know you don't have to be my partner. I'm sure you would rather be with your boyfriend.'_

"I see him enough. He can get over it. Besides, I didn't want you to be left without a good partner."

_'Why do you care?'_

"Well… I guess… I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you are born and grow up just like me so what's the problem? Anyone else in the class would have treated you wrong and I don't mind. You're cute."

Inuyasha blushed slightly and grunted some, _'whatever.' _

Kagome put her hand on her hips, "You're pretty rude you know."

_'That is your opinion.'_

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "Anyway what do you think we should do our project on?"

_'I don't care. I don't really have a side. We can do human history that way it will be easier on you.'_

Kagome was confused now. _'What's with this guy? Is he rude or considerate?' "_Well that's not really fair to you…" She gasped and smiled at him, "I know! Why don't we do our presentation on half-demons!"

Inuyasha looked at her like she grew another head, _'Are you nuts? We won't be able to do that.'_

"Why not? She said we could do both histories and technically you are both human and demon and if we do both then its fair for both of us."

_'Ok say we could do that, we would still have a problem. How are people like me important in why we live peacefully now?'_

"Your kind are the result of our co-existence. Wait right here. I'm going to go ask Mrs. Hashi." She leapt up and went to the front of the class.

Inuyasha just stared at her, '_What the hell?'_ He watched her come back and plop down in front of him smiling.

"Mrs. Hashi loved the idea, but we need to figure out a way to talk about how half-demons have important role in our co-existence today."

_'You're kidding. She agreed to it?'_

"Yep." Kagome smiled and scribbled on a paper handing it to him. "This is my cell phone number and my address so we can start brainstorming on this tonight, or we can go to your house to brainstorm."

Inuyasha shook his head quickly scared if Sesshomaru saw her, he might try and kill her because of the mood he is in right now.

"Oh well I should still have your number at least so I can get in touch with you."

Inuyasha grabbed his notebook and started to write. Kagome looked down to see his phone number and his address with a note under it. '_I need to ask my parents about you coming over first but I doubt mom will have a problem with it so there's my address if you need it. So… your house tonight?'_

Kagome smiled making his heart beat quickly, "Yes. Thank you Inuyasha." The bell rang and they both looked up when Koga suddenly appeared growling.

"Come on Kagome we need to go." Koga growled out.

Kagome glared at him, "Koga, will you just relax? It's not like he is going to kill me." She huffed and smiled at Inuyasha, "See you later." And she left with Koga.

Inuyasha watched her as she lefted and sighed, getting up and going to his next class. By the end of the day he was having a hard time breathing, seeing, and walking. '_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ His ears swiveled when he heard some students talking about some kind of fair coming this weekend.

"Can you believe the festival is only four days away!" Said one excited girl.

"I know! I can't believe it's already the middle of the month." Said another.

Inuyasha froze, _'The middle of the month?'_

"I know! But hey it means we get to have fun." The first girl smiled.

"Yeah but we should get home. It's going to be dark tonight."

"Oh yeah your right. Well bye then!" and both girls ran off.

Inuyasha ran inside one of the classrooms and found a calendar. _'Oh please don't let it be tonight..' _His eyes went wide when he saw what day it was. Forgetting about all the pain coursing through his body, he ran. He ran as fast as his body could carry him until he finally made it home barging into the house. He saw black spots in front of him, his breathing ragged and forced.

Izayoi stared at her son, "Inuyasha?" He fell to his knees and she ran to him, "Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

Inuyasha weakly pulled out his notebook and wrote one messy sentence that made his mother freeze in place, _'Tonight is the new moon'_

Izayoi held her son tight and screamed, "INU-TAISHO!"

He was there in a flash frantically looking around, "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha…."

Inu-Taisho looked down to see his son pale and weak breathing like it took all of his effort. He knelt by his mate and son, "What's wrong with him?"

Izayoi handed him the notebook and his eyes went wide, "Please tell me your joking."

"No… I mean just look at him!"

Inu-Taisho felt Inuyasha's head, "How much longer until the sun sets?"

Izayoi looked at the clock, "Three hours…"

Inu-Taisho nodded, "Hopefully that will be enough time." He looked towards his son, "Can you walk Inuyasha? We need to get as much poison out as possible.'

Inuyasha nodded and stood up coughing into his hand, pulling it away and seeing blood.

Izayoi gasped and Inu-Taisho rubs her arm, "He will be ok. Help him to the couch and then I don't want you anywhere near. What I'm going to do will be painful… something I was trying to avoid but we have no choice now. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't want you to see him in pain either."

Izayoi frowned, "I… I understand…come on Inuyasha." She draped his arm around her shoulders and helped him to the living room.

Inu-Taisho dashed into his lab and grabbed some beakers and Morphine. Heading back inside, he grabs a towel and walks into the living room.

Inuyasha looked at his father from his seat on the couch, and watch him kneel in front of him.

Inu-Taisho knew what his son was asking without him saying it, "I'm going to drain the poison out of you. It's going to be very painful."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

Inu-Taisho smiled, "Yes I know you are strong however…" his expression grew cold, making Inuyasha freeze, "This process is painful to even me my son. This will not be easy."

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded weakly at his father.

Inu-Taisho nodded back, "Alright, unwrap your neck then lay down with the towel on the back of your neck."

Inuyasha did as his father told him, while his father set up the few beakers and hooked him up to some kind of pain reliever. He sniffed, _'Smells like morphine.'_

"It's morphine. It will help you some…" Inu-Taisho looked up, "Are you ready my son?"

Inuyasha nodded and Inu-Taisho drove his claws into his neck and yanked them out pulling a think green liquid with them. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he screamed in agony, clawing at the couch. His whole body was burning with such intensity, it was hard for him to see strait. His body twitched when he felt needles pierce his skin, but he looked and saw he wasn't bleeding and nothing was touching him. _'What the hell!'_

Inu-Taisho frowned, "I apologize son. Hopefully I can get all the poison out before dark, or this will be pointless."

Inuyasha screamed again, _'HOPEFULLY!? IT WILL TAKE THAT LONG TO MAYBE GET IT ALL OUT!?' _he shook in pain, '_This is going to be the longest three hours of my life…'_

**Authors Note: Hey guys. It was really hard to do Inuyasha when he couldn't talk. So please review and let me know how I did on the past two chapters. Also I am open to suggestions. In fact because of a different review I came up where Sesshomaru and other characters can be more important so don't be scared to review! THANKS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**'****_This is going to be the longest three hours of my life…'_**

Kagome looked at the clock again and looked at her phone, _'That jerk! He stood me up! It's already 7:30!' _She called him again and once again got his voicemail. _'I mean he could have told me! I pissed Koga off because of him! That's it I'm giving him a piece of my mind.'_ Kagome grabbed her bag and went down the stairs heading for the door. Right when she was about to open it, she heard her mother in the background.

"Kagome? Darling where are you going this late?"

Kagome turned around and saw her mother, "The school project I told you about. He still won't answer his phone."

"Kagome don't you think it's a little late?" Her mother asked concerned.

"No I need to give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome huffed.

Her mother smiled, "Dear, he probably has a good reason. I mean you did say he was different from the other half-breeds. Poor darlings."

Kagome smiled at her mother unable to stay upset when she talked to her, "Yeah he is. He is pretty calm. He took all of… the demons insults and looked like it didn't bother him. He seems stronger than the others." '_Better not mention it was Koga giving the insults'_

"Well dear just be careful alright." She reached into her pocket, "Here is some money for a cab. I don't want you walking."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome hugged her mother, "I'll be careful. I promise. Bye!" and she ran out the door. She waved at a cab and gave the drivers Inuyasha's address and sat back when the cab started to move. _'Maybe momma is right. Maybe he had a reason? But I mean he still could have called and canceled… I could have tried to talk to Koga…'_ As the cab stopped she gasped seeing a huge house that sat on a corner lot all by itself. It was hard to see the details in the dark but she still knew that his father had to be rich to afford this land. She heard a tapping on the window and realized she was still in the cab. After paying, she got out and walked up to the front door raising her hand to knock but freezes. _'Would this be considered intruding? What if they are mad I came? Oh come on girl you have come this far you can't stop now!' _and without realizing it she knocked on the door.

Inu-Taisho, who was slouching in a recliner and rubbing his eyes, flinched when he heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is here?"

Izayoi looked up at her mate, "What is it?"

He rose from his chair slowly, "Someone is here. I'll go see who."

"I don't want to deal with visitors right now…"

"…I know. I won't be long."

"Can you get a bowl of water on the way back?"

"Yeah." Inu-Taisho left the room and went to the door opening it up to see a young girl. He was shocked at first but then regained his composer, "Can I help you?"

Kagome shrunk back when the door opened, _'You can practically feel the power coming from this guy… is this Inuyasha's father?' _She shook her head and stood up strait, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was supposed to be working on a project with Inuyasha tonight but he never showed or answered his phone. I was wondering if I could speak to him."

Inu-Taisho was shocked again. _'She came all this way for that?' _"He isn't able to talk right now. I apologize."

"I know he can't talk right now because of his throat. Could I see him?"

"I'm afraid he is unable to communicate at all right now."

Kagome gasped, "Is he alright?"

Inu-Taisho just studied her for a moment. _'Why would she react that way towards my son… who is this girl?' _"You… care about my son?"

Kagome blushed some wondering what he meant, "Well… yes… I mean he is a person like anyone else, why wouldn't I care?"

"Because he is a half-demon…"

Inu-Taisho was cut off before he could say anything else, "If that bothered me I wouldn't have chosen him to be my partner on the project." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

Inu-Taisho froze, "You chose him?"

Kagome relaxed again when she saw his expression, "Well yeah…"

Inu-Taisho moved to the side, "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't mean to intrude…"

"No, please come in. You deserve an explanation and I don't want my son to lose someone else."

Kagome walked into the house looking around the house, "What do you mean?"

Inu-Taisho closed the door behind her, "Nothing. Wait here. I need to get something for my mate."

"Mate?"

"Wife probably makes more sense to you." Inu-Taisho was gone in a flash and returned in the same matter with a bowl of water in his hand.

Kagome yipped, "Y…Your quick…"

Inu-Taisho smiled, "Yes. Now please follow me." And he started walking towards the living room, "My name is Inu-Taisho by the way."

Kagome nodded and followed, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." As he walked into the living room, he gave his mate the water. When he looked towards the couch, he looked concerned, "How's he doing?"

"He's breathing normally now." She dipped a rag into the water, "Who was at the door?"

Inu-Taisho motioned towards Kagome, "This young lady."

Izayoi looked up and smiled but it looked pained, "I'm sorry dear but now isn't a good time."

Inu-Taisho took her hand, "Koi. She came to see Inuyasha."

Izayoi flinched and looked at her mate, "She did?"

Inu-Taisho nodded and smiled at Kagome. Kagome wasn't sure what to do, _'What is with them? Why are they treating me like I'm the only person who has ever shown concern for him? Has his life really been that bad?' _She bowed, "I'm sorry for intruding. My name is Kagome… Inuyasha and I were supposed to work on a project tonight but… he never showed or answered his phone… is he alright?"

Izayoi smiled, "He will be. Come here my dear. You came all this way to see him."

Kagome came around and looked down at the couch and gasped, "HE HAS BLACK HAIR!" She bit her lip forcing herself to calm down and really look at him. He was pale and sweating, but was shivering underneath the blanket wrapped around him. His neck was wrapped up still but it was soaked with blood. The biggest contrast however, was his black hair and human ears. "What…. What happened to him?"

Inu-Taisho sat back down in his recliner, "Once a month, half-breeds lose their demonic powers and turn human… considering you knew about his neck I'm assuming you know that my eldest son attacked him." Kagome nodded not able to find her voice. Inu-Taisho continued, "Well my son injected a lot of poison in him which is why he couldn't talk and why he didn't heal quickly. When we found out tonight was the new moon I knew I had to get the poison out of him or he would die almost immediately."

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha his breathing becoming a little more ragged, "Why didn't you take the poison out when it happened?"

Inu-Taisho frowned and whispered, "Because it is torture to the person. It hurts like hell. It's better to just let it run its course but we had no choice."

"Believe me dear it was not pleasant to listen to. I can't even imagine what my boy went through…" Izayoi frowned putting the wet rag on Inuyasha's forehead.

Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha, "Will he be alright?"

"He should be." Inu-Taisho rose from his chair again and draped a blanket around Izayoi's shoulders. "Koi, you should get some rest."

"I'm alright. I don't want to leave him…"

Kagome piped up, "I'll stay with him if you need to rest."

Izayoi and Inu-Taisho both looked at her but Izayoi spoke, "Dear you don't need to stay. You can go home."

"I can't leave him knowing he is like this. Is it alright if I stay?"

Izayoi smiled, "Of course." And she laughed softly, "Oh my, I never introduced myself. I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

Kagome smiled, "Pleased to meet you." She looked at Inuyasha, "You know he kinda looks like you when he is human."

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you, but I see more of his father in him."

Inu-Taisho hugged his mate, "He is a combination of both of us, which is nice because Sesshomaru doesn't resemble me at all."

Kagome tensed up, "Sesshomaru…is that Inuyasha's brother's name?"

Inu-Taisho looked up at her, "Yes."

"Um… will he… hurt me if I stay here?"

Inu-Taisho's face turned sad as he answered, "Don't worry about him. He doesn't live here anymore."

Kagome gasped, "You kicked him out?"

He shook his head, "No. He chose to leave."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No no, don't be. I gave him a choice and he left. Now, Izayoi you should rest koi."

Izayoi sighed, "Alright. I'm staying in the living room though." Inu-Taisho nodded and Izayoi laid down on the love seat.

Kagome stood up reaching for her phone, "I need to call my mother telling her I'm staying the night."

Inu-Taisho grabbed her arm before she could call, making her jump, "Kagome, you must not tell anyone of Inuyasha's transformation, including your mother. Even though we live in a peaceful world, there are people who hate our co-existence. The idea hasn't fully been accepted. If word got out, his life would be in danger. I must have your word that you will keep his secret."

Kagome saw the desperation in his eyes and nodded, "Yes sir. I promise."

Inu-Taisho released her arm and relaxed, "Thank you Kagome. Now call your mother so she won't worry."

Kagome nodded and put the phone to her ear, explaining that she was staying the night to watch over Inuyasha but left out the part about his transformation like she promised. After she was finished, she sat back down in the living room. A few hours went by and Kagome yawned.

Izayoi put a hand on her back, "Dear you should sleep. I can watch him for the time being."

"But Inu-Taisho wanted you to rest…"

"How can I rest when my boy is like this, and he won't know. Poor darling is passed out. Removing the poison took a lot out of him."

Kagome looked over at the sleeping demon in the chair and softly laughed, "He hardly moves I didn't even notice he fell asleep."

Izayoi smiled, "Yes he is rather still and graceful, but he is a demon after all."

"Um… if you don't mind me asking… how did you two meet?"

Izayoi blushed and smiled, "No dear I don't mind. We met at a park. He was pacing with a horrible expression on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he snapped at me. He really was rude back then. I kept talking to him however and he asked me out to coffee and he vented out his problems to me." She laughed, "It was so funny to see his expression afterwards because he couldn't understand why he was telling this to a stranger and a human. We met several times after that. He told me about his partner and demon traditions and how he wasn't happy with the life he had. Eventually he told me that I made him happy and gave him a reason to live. Of course as a human I was flattered but I also know he meant every word. He really was sweet."

Kagome listened intently, engrossed in the story, "What happened to Sesshomaru's mother?"

Izayoi frowned, "She left him with little resistance when he told her about us… it was almost as if she was looking for a way to get out of his life. They agreed to part ways and she left Sesshomaru with Inu-Taisho. I really do wish her well in life, but Inu-Taisho said Sesshomaru was never the same again and got worse once I moved in and Inuyasha came along."

"I've heard that story before though friends at school but doing this," Kagome gestured to Inuyasha's neck, "just because he doesn't like him is a bit extreme don't you think?"

"He only attacks like that when he is extremely upset… and poor Inuyasha always takes the hits… Sesshomaru won't fight his father and he knows better than to hurt me physically so Inuyasha always gets his frustration."

"But you don't need to worry about that anymore right? Inu-Taisho said Sesshomaru moved out."

Izayoi looked at Kagome with sad eyes, "Yes he did, but even though he won't show it… my mate is struggling with this. Sesshomaru was his first born son after all, and he loved him dearly."

Kagome looked at the sleeping Inu-Taisho, "Oh…"

Izayoi smiled, "Don't worry dear. In this day and age the idea of demon and human marriage is still not completely accepted. Inu-Taisho was cast out when the other demons found out about me, asking him where his honor has gone. You see, intermarriages and half-breeds are just now "accepted" but there will still be people who think otherwise."

Kagome stared at Izayoi confused, "I don't understand… I'm dating a demon and everyone seems ok with it."

"Were you given strange looks at the beginning?"

"Well yeah… and name calling but Koga stopped that really quickly. He's the head of a local demon wolf tribe."

"That explains it. His pack won't challenge his actions and humans would be afraid of his wrath but the biggest thing is you too are just dating. It's not a full commitment in demon terms."

"I thought humans and demons were co-existing…"

"Demons and humans are co-existing in the same world, but not as much with each other. The idea has gotten more open and accepted over the years which is why there is more half-demons in the world however, demons have pride and traditions that they do not like being broken. Kagome dear you are still a child so these things wouldn't have been seen by your eyes."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. Do you think the idea will ever be fully accepted?"

"Yes." Izayoi smiled at her son then at Kagome, "I do."

Kagome blushed some a little uneasy, _'Why did she look at me like that?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a whining noise coming from the half-demon in front of her.

Izayoi smiled as Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Hey."

Inuyasha coughed and choked out, "Hey… Is it morning yet?"

Izayoi laughed softly and played with his hair, "No, you still have a few hours before sunrise."

"Damn it.." Inuyasha stretched and looked around and saw… "KAGOME!" He sat up quickly and gasped, shaking as pain shot through him.

Izayoi pushed Inuyasha back down, "Inuyasha don't do that! You need to rest while you're still human."

Inuyasha gasped in air as he tried to regulate his breathing and coughed looking at Kagome, "Why is she…" He whimpered and clenched his fist.

"She came to see you."

"She…what?" He looked at her again.

Kagome blushed, "I was mad at first because you never showed up to help me brain storm… but then I got worried when I got here."

Inuayasha looked at her, his breathing almost back to normal, "You were worried?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well yeah I mean just look at you! And you never answered your phone."

"Sorry." He yawned and winced.

Kagome relaxed again, "No, its fine. You could have said we couldn't meet tonight though."

Inuyasha growled the best he could as a human and sat up some wincing, "If I would have remembered what today was I would have so you wouldn't know about what happens on nights like tonight."

Kagome huffed, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Inuyasha froze and looked at her, "You aren't."

"No I'm not you jerk. What is it about you that make me so mad?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that!" Inuyasha gasped and couched curling on the couch.

Kagome felt guilty arguing with him, "I'm sorry…" Inuyasha breathed slowly and just looked at her.

Izayoi frowned, "Inuyasha are you alright?" He nodded.

Kagome gasped as she remembered Izayoi was right there and bowed slightly to her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have argued."

Izayoi smiled, "Don't worry about it. He's good at arguing."

Inuyasha huffed, "She started it." And he coughed but had blood trickle down his mouth this time.

Izayoi gasped and looked at him worried but Inu-Taisho rubbed her arm, "Don't worry koi, he will be fine."

Kagome flinched not hearing him move, "D..Did we wake you?"

Inu-Taisho smiled, "You two were arguing rather loudly which is why I know Inuyasha will be alright, but he does need some medicine. Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up at his father, "can you sit up?"

Inuyasha nodded and winced as he started to sit up. Izayoi movied to help him but Inuyasha cut her off, "I got it mom." She frowned but nodded letting him sit up by himself. Inuyasha frowned, knowing he upset her and kissed her forehead to make her feel better. She smiled at him and Inuyasha let out a small sigh of relief. After he sat up he looked at his father, "So… will this hurt?"

Inu-Taisho laughed, "No we finished that part. This will coat your throat so you will stop coughing up blood."

Inuyasha relaxed and coughed, "Alright."

Inu-Taisho smiled and held out a glass to him, "It will knock you out though because the medicine is mixed with demonic herbs so it will work when you change back. You can thank your mother for the medicine. I was unable to do it myself."

Izayoi smiled, "More like I'm better making medicine from medicinal herbs then you."

Inu-Taisho huffed and Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks mom." And he drank it relaxing. "Hey I can actually breathe…" He smiled, "and talk."

Izayoi smiled, "I'm glad."

Inuyasha yawned, "Can I talk to Kagome alone?"

Inu-Taisho stood up, "If it's alright with your mother and Kagome."

Izayoi stood, "Fine with me. Kagome?"

A slight blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks as she answered, "Um…sure."

Inu-Taisho nodded and left with Izayoi following behind him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha nervously, _'Why did he want to talk to me alone?'_

Inuyasha yawned again, "Kagome. Why did you come to my house? We just met so you wouldn't have come without a reason."

"Well… I was coming to yell at you to be honest. I was pissed you didn't show up."

"So why did you stay?"

Kagome glared at him, "I stayed because I was worried about you! You jerk!"

Inuyasha glared back, "Man you are short tempered. I was just curious, jeez. Why were you worried anyway? Again, we just met."

Kagome's anger dissipated, "Well… you were hurt so I was worried and after I found out what happened I couldn't just leave."

"Why not?"

"I…" Kagome was at a loss for words, _'Why DID I stay?' _"I don't know… I just couldn't go home knowing you were hurt…"

Inuyasha's expression changed from anger to confusion, _'Why? Why does she care?'_ He stared at her for a few moments before standing, wincing as he does so.

Kagome stood up, "Inuyasha I don't think you should get up."

"I want to sleep in my own bed. If you want to stay here, the guest room is upstairs. I'll show you before I go in my room." Inuyasha started to walk but stumbled almost immediately.

Kagome caught him and put one of his arms over her shoulders, "If you plan on walking you need help."

Inuyasha glared at her, "I can make it on my own."

Kagome glared at him, "No you can't." Her expression relaxed as she spoke again, "Just let me help you."

Inuyasha watched her expression turn into one of concern and pleading, _'She is confusing the hell out of me. She has a boyfriend right? So why is she caring about me like this?'_ "Alright."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you." She started to help him walk.

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me help you."

Inuyasha blushed and focused on walking up the stairs. When they reached the top he pointed to a room down the hall, "That's the guest room. My room is right here." He yawns and moves his arm using his door as support.

"Alright. Thank you. See you in the morning I guess."

"Yeah…"

Kagome smiled and walked down the hall to the guest room and disappeared into it. Inuyasha stood in the hallway for a moment before entering his own room, collapsing on his bed falling asleep.

**Authors Note: Ok guys I'm having a problem. I am going to put Rin in this story but I'm not sure if I should keep her a kid or make her a love interest for Sesshy. I'm leaning more towards the second one but I want to know the readers opinion. So let me know what you think! Oh and other characters will start making an appearance so don't worry. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry that this chapter was cutting it close. I had midterms this week and then I got sick so I spent all day writing the chapter to make it on time. I hope it comes out ok. So please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_**Inuyasha stood in the hallway for a moment before entering his own room, collapsing on his bed falling asleep.**_

Kagome woke up unwillingly, and sat up in the extremely comfortable bed, _'What time is it?'_ She turned and looked at the small clock that sat on the bedside table, _'It's only 5:30! Why am I even up! The sun hasn't even come up…'_ Curling back up in the bed, Kagome tried to sleep again but finally gave up when she looked at the clock and it only read 5:45. Sighing, she rose from the bed and stretched before she started to make her way downstairs. On the way, she notices that Inuyasha's bedroom door was open. Unable to hold back her curiosity she peaked in and saw he was not there. _'Where is he? Why is he up so early?'_ She walked down the stairs and looked around until she saw his black hair and saw him sitting in a chair next to a window in the living room. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

As he turned Kagome gasped as she looked at his shirtless, built form, _'wow… even with the bandage around his neck he is… no no stop it you have a boyfriend!' _It took her a moment to regain her composer and respond, "I uh… I couldn't sleep."

Inuyasha turned around and looked out the window again, "Neither could I." He started to bounce his leg, anxious, "Only a few more minutes…"

"A few more minutes till what?"

"Until the sun rises."

"What happens when the sun rises?"

"I won't be a pathetic human anymore."

Kagome crossed her arms, "What's so wrong with being human? I'm human and I'm quite happy."

"Humans are pathetic and weak. Emotions are haywire and it's hard to see, hear, and smell. I hate being human." Inuyasha gripped the armrest of the chair and clinched his jaw.

A few moments passed before Kagome spoke again in a soft voice, "It's horrible to hear you say that."

Inuyasha huffed, "Why? Because you are human?"

Kagome frowned, "no because your mother is."

She had Inuyasha's full attention now. He stared at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"When you say that you are basically saying you hate your mother."

His eyes went wide, shocked she would say this and glared at her, "How can you say that? You don't know me and I DO NOT hate my mother!"

"Then why do you hate your human half? That half of you came from your mother."

"I…" Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He never thought about it like that. It took him a moment just to think of what to say to her, "I don't hate my mother or my father, but I have my own reasons for hating being fully human or fully demon, both of which is none of your business. I like being me. Enough said."

Kagome looked at him shocked by both the rudeness and by his words, _'So… he likes being half-demon but hates being a human or a demon? Most half-demons I have met don't like being like that…' _She glared at Inuyasha choosing to not dwell on it and focus on the way he was talking to her, "I was just trying to understand! You don't have to be rude to me baka!"

"You are the one who accused me of hating the only human who cares about me! What did you expect you… you." Inuyasha growled biting his tongue.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Me what?"

Inuyasha growled a true growl as the sun rose over the horizon. Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha's black hair turned white, his eyes turned gold, and his human ears disappeared to be replaced by white dog ears. "Just… shut-up. I'm going to get ready for school." Inuyasha ripped the bandages from his neck making Kagome gasp.

She looked at saw not blood but just faded pink marks where he was cut before, "Your neck… how is it…"

"I'm a half-demon you idiot. I heal quickly."

Kagome was about to yell when a sleepy voice rang through her ears, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and his expression softened when he saw his mother rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Mom… I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"No no darling it's fine. I needed to get up anyway. Your father is passed out, still exhausted from last night. I'm surprised you're up but I'm happy to see you're ok."

"I couldn't sleep. Mother you should rest. You didn't get any sleep until after I woke up last night."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know you. Please mom, go back to bed."

Kagome was shocked again as she watched Inuyasha's expression soften as he talked to his mother, _'There is no way he could hate her… Not the way he looks at her and treats her… maybe I went a little too far with what I said…'_

Izayoi frowned and looked at her son, then Kagome, "What about Kagome? I'm sure she needs to go home to freshen up. I can take her."

"I was going to walk her home."

Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded, "You were?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Yes but you started to accuse me and I never got the chance to tell you." He forced himself not to growl.

Izayoi looked at them both, "Did something happen?"

Inuyasha spoke quickly to get off the subject, "No. Just a disagreement about the project."

Izayoi, not fully believing him, just nodded, "Alright… Kagome dear do you want me to drive you home? Are you alright with walking? I know you must be tired…"

Kagome was tired. She felt like weights were on her, but when she really looked at Izayoi, she noticed how exhausted she looked. Kagome shook her head, "No ma'am, I agree with Inuyasha. You should rest. I don't mind walking."

Izayoi nodded, "Alright. You both be safe."

"We will mom. Get some rest." She nodded and headed back into her bedroom. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "It won't take me long to get ready. Give me five minutes, alright?"

"A…Alright." Kagome sat down in the living room nervously playing with her hair, '_He's going to walk me home? He's rude then sweet… what's with him? Did he offer just because of his mother? Or did he plan to do it anyway?...'_ She didn't even have time to finish her thoughts before Inuyasha came down the stairs fully dressed in his uniform, backpack in hand.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, "You ready?"

"Yeah…" She stood up and noticed Inuyasha's hair was slightly wet, "Did you take a shower?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, responding hesitantly, "Yeah…"

Kagome just stared at him a few minutes before asking, "How? You were only up there for a few minutes!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Demon speed. Only took me 30 seconds to get dressed. The only reason I was up there for so long is because I smelled like blood and wanted to wash it off."

"You smelled like blood?"

"I forgot you had a human nose. Yeah I smelled like blood. It was in my hair too, which is why I took so long. Anyway are we heading to your place or not."

"Um…sure…"

Inuyasha headed out the door making Kagome jog to catch up to him, "You live a few blocked in that direction right?" He pointed to the north.

"Yeah… but how did you know that?"

"You gave me your address. If you give me an address I'll know where it is. I know every inch of this city."

"So… If I asked you where something was you could tell me?"

"Yep."

"Ok…" Kagome pondered about this and then remembered a place that her mother used to work at across town that few people knew about, "what about Hachi Grocery?"

"That direction." Inuyasha pointed to the west. "It's very small but good products. Family owned."

"Wow you weren't kidding."

Inuyasha laughed slightly, "When you look at the city from rooftops you learn the place."

"Rooftops?"

"Yeah. It's peaceful up high."

"Alright…" They walked in silence for a while; when they were almost at Kagome's house, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced her way, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stared at her, confused, "For what?"

"For saying you didn't love your mother."

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets, "Feh it's no big deal."

"No I really mean it Inuyasha. I saw how you looked at her this morning. You really do care for her."

Inuyasha lowered his head, "Well yeah… She loves me for who I am. Not just because I'm her son."

Kagome smiled at him, "Which is really great. It's just like how my mom loves me."

Inuyasha shrugged and looked up the steps of the shrine, Kagome's home, "Well you're home. You should go get ready for school."

He started to walk away but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Why don't you come in? You didn't eat breakfast at your house and I'm sure momma will have some food you can eat."

Inuyasha stared at her, _'She's… inviting me in?... ok I'm even more confused now.'_ "Um… I doubt your mother will want unexpected visitors… plus I'm not that hungry." Inuyasha cursed inwardly when his stomach growled.

Kagome laughed, "Your stomach says otherwise. And she won't mind. Come on."

She started to lead him up the steps and Inuyasha was speechless. _'No one treats me this way… like I'm… normal… what kind of being is this chick? The only other person who was like this was… No no stop it Inuyasha!' _before he knew it Kagome was opening the door to her house.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!"

Kagome mother yelled from the kitchen, "In the kitchen dear! Would you like some breakfast?"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her to the kitchen, "Yes please. Oh and I brought Inuyasha with me. He walked me home so I could get ready for school."

"Oh?" Kagome's mother turned around and smiled at him, "Oh Kagome you were right! Those ears are so adorable!"

Kagome blushed scarlet, "MOM!"

She laughed, "Oh dear calm down. I'm making some eggs so go freshen up and come back down. Oh and Inuyasha, how about you take a seat at the table."

"Alright mom. Be right down!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome run up the steps and then looked back at her mother. _'What the hell?'_

Kagome's mother looked back at him, "Oh come on dear don't be shy. Please sit down."

Inuyasha sat down at the table stunned at how she was treating him, _'At least now I know where Kagome gets her kindness from.'_ After a few moments Inuyasha realized he hasn't said a word and quickly says, "Thank you for letting me stay."

She smiled, "Oh that's no problem dear. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Kagome said you were hurt really badly."

_'So she told her? I mean it would make sense for her to tell her mother why she wasn't home all last night. But she said she didn't say anything about the new moon bit, so I guess she doesn't know' _"I was… but half demons heal quickly."

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Kagome sounded really concerned last night."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Huh…"

Kagome came back down the steps with a fresh uniform, ready for school, "You need any help mom?"

"No dear it's almost ready. Go ahead and have a seat."

"Ok." She sat down next to Inuyasha, "Where's grandpa and Sota?"

"Grandpa has a cold but he will be alright and Sota should be down in a minute."

As if on cue a young boy came down the stairs huffing and puffing. Kagome laughed, "Woke up late again Sota?"

"Yeah… Oh that food smells good." Sota plopped down at the table and saw Inuyasha, "Who's that?"

Kagome glared at her brother, "Sota don't be rude. This is a friend of mine named Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flinched, _'Friend?'_

Sota smiled, "Oh cool. Is he a demon?"

"Well sort of…"

"So you mean he's like half demon? That's so cool!"

Inuyasha started at him like he crazy, _'This kids nuts.'_

Kagome laughed, "Yes it is cool but why do you think so Sota?"

"Well I mean he's just as strong as any demon but he doesn't try to eat people."

Kagome laughed again, "That is true."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Demons don't really eat people much anymore kid."

"Out in the rural area's they do. My dad died fighting one in the army to protect us. I want to be like him one day and protect Tokyo against rouge demons!"

Inuyasha stared at him seeing his determination and pride, _'This kids got spunk.'_ He smiled, "You would be good at it."

"Y…You really think so?" Sota smiled.

"Yeah. You have guts kid. Not many kids your age can say that with as much determination as you did."

Sota just smiled big and Kagome smiled softly looking worried for her little brother, "Just don't get yourself killed little brother."

"Of course not! I'll be unstoppable!"

Kagome's mother laughed, "I'm sure you will Sota but for now you need to eat. All of you."

They all nodded and ate breakfast. After they were finished, Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, "Alright we need to be heading to school Momma."

"Alright dear, have a good day. It was nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "Same here ma'am." Kagome waved goodbye to her mother as they walked down the steps of the shrine, heading the direction of the school. They walked in silence for a while before Inuyasha spoke again, "Your mother is nice…"

"Yeah she's really nice to everyone. She doesn't judge."

"Yeah… Hey… Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Back at the house… you said I was… a friend… do you really believe that?"

"Well yeah… I mean do you not want to be?"

Inuyasha froze and looked at her, "No no that's not what I meant…"

Kagome turned and looked at him, "So what do you mean?"

"It's hard to believe you would consider yourself a friend of mine."

Kagome crossed her arms, "I'm not like other people when it comes to half-demons."

Inuyasha smiled and starts to walk again, "I believe that. So… we're friends?"

Kagome starts walking again too and smiles, "Yeah."

"Alright then." He smiled as they walked up to the front gates of the school, but it quickly faded when he saw the last person he wanted to see, Koga.

Koga growled as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk up to the school together, "Hey mutt!" Koga glared at Inuyasha, "What have you been doing with my woman?"

Kagome glared at Koga, "He has done nothing. Stop being so rude."

Koga glared at Kagome, "I called you several times last night. Where were you? And why are you walking to school with him!"

"We were working on our project and he offered to walk me to school this morning. Is that such a crime Koga?"

Koga grabbed her arm and yanked Kagome towards him and growled in her ear, "We will discuss this later."

Inuyasha growled at Koga, "No need to be rough with her! We were just talking you mangy wolf!"

Koga growled at Inuyasha, "You dare call me that again!"

"Yeah I dare it."

They both growled but right before they attacked each other the bell rang. Koga growled out, "We will finish this later."

Inuyasha clinched his fists, "Yeah."

Koga turned and barked out, "Kagome let's go!"

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him before following after Koga. Inuyasha shook slightly with anger before he followed them into the school, _'And let the hell begin.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Ok, the beginning of this is going to be an apology. I'm so sorry I'm a day late guys... I was really busy last night... I hate being late for anything so really really sorry. Please forgive me? Ok the second part is it won't let me do scene breaks like I want so I will now put (Different Scene) as an indicator. Looks weird but everything else I did didn't work so bare with me please. Ok so please review! This chapter was a little hard for me to write... Again sorry for the delay. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Inuyasha shook slightly with anger before he followed them into the school, 'And let the hell begin.'**_

Inuyasha couldn't focus on anything except for how Koga grabbed her, _'What the hell was he thinking! She's human you damn wolf! I swear I'm going to kill him!'_ Inuyasha looked at the clock for the hundredth time today, _'Ten minutes. That's all that's left. Ten minutes.'_ Inuyasha bounced his leg impatiently, waiting for his teacher to release them for the day. Those ten minutes seemed like an eternity as he counted down every second, _'Three…Two…One…'_ When the bell rang Inuyasha was out of his seat faster than he even thought possible and stormed outside. Right before he left the school he heard the voice he was hoping he would hear.

"Hey dog turd! Where do you think you're going!"

Inuyasha smiled and turn to look at Koga, "Nowhere. Well actually right outside the school. We will get expelled if we stay here."

Koga smirked, "So you decided not to run but to fight?"

"You piss me off and I'm starting to get tired of it. If you want me to break your jaw I'm all for it."

Koga growled, "Think your tough huh?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yep."

Koga growled louder and both him and Inuyasha walked off of the school grounds, a crowd already following close behind them. "Ok mutt I'm going to kick your ass…" Koga smirked, "But let's just have a clean fight. Just brute force. Punching and Kicking."

Inuyasha smirked as well, happy for the opportunity to bring Koga's ass down, "Scared I might slice you in half you pathetic wolf?"

Koga growled, "Not a chance mutt."

Inuyasha got into a fighting stance ready to attack, "I'll agree to your terms and beat you to a pulp with just my fists."

Koga started dashing towards Inuyasha, "In your dreams!"

Inuyasha dodged and punched Koga in the side making him growl and send a return punch to Inuyasha's shoulder. As they started to dance around each other trying to land punches and kicks, the crowd started to cheer for the person they wanted to win, and to Inuyasha's surprise, some were cheering for him. Inuyasha winced as Koga nailed him in the leg, _'damn he's stronger than I thought… but not strong enough.'_ And he punched Koga in the gut making him back off. They both breathed heavily, staring at each other. Inuyasha and Koga pulled back their fists, ready to attack again, until they both heard a familiar voice, prolonging their standoff.

"Koga! Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome screamed at both of them.

Koga growled glaring at her, "Stay out of this Kagome!"

"What good is this? Just stop it both of you!"

"Kagome! I am not giving up to a half-breed! You just shut up and leave us alone!"

Inuyasha growled and shook, seeing everything with a hint of red.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "I won't! How can I leave you two fighting! One of you might get hurt!"

Koga fully turned to her and barked out, "That's the idea you idiot!" He grabbed her arm and she yipped shocked, "Stay. Out. Of. This."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and charged towards Koga, "SHUT UP!"

Koga dodged but looked at Inuyasha shocked, _'He got faster…'_ When Inuyasha turned around Koga's wolf blood ran cold and told him to run as he looked at an angry, growling Inuyasha who now had red tinted eyes. Inuyasha dashed forward again and punched Koga in the jaw, sending him flying and fall to the ground coughing up blood.

Kagome ran over to Koga and knelt by him, "KOGA! Are you alright?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Why did you do that!"

Inuyasha growled hiding his eyes talking in a low dangerous voice, "Because he is abusing a human, his girlfriend no less, when he knows he is stronger then you are. There are probably bruises on your arm am I right?"

"N..No your wrong!"

"Oh am I." Inuyasha looked up slightly making Kagome freeze as she stared into his red eyes. Before she could say anything he grabbed his backpack and walked off, clinching his fists. Kagome called his name but he was already running, running with all his might to make it home before he completely lost it. _'I have to get to father's tetsusaiga…' _He burst into the door for the second day in a row making his mother jump again.

Izayoi looked towards his son and noticed he was shaking, "Inuyasha?"

He looked up and she gasped, but before she could say anything, he ran to his parent's bedroom, nearly ripping the door off the hinges. He yanked the closet door open and dug through clothes until he felt the familiar sheath of his father's sword. Grabbing it, he put his back against the wall and slid down it, holding tetsusaiga close until he felt himself return to normal.

Izayoi slowly walked into the bedroom and saw her son clutching tetsusaiga, _'It's getting harder for him…' _"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flinched and looked at his mother, then at the messed up door next to her, "I'll fix your door… sorry I scared you."

"It's alright Inuyasha. Why don't you go relax? Your father can fix the door."

"I broke it, I'll fix it."

Izayoi looked at her son concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Getting up from the floor, he looked down at his hand that was still gripping tetsusaiga, "Can I hold onto this for a little while?"

Izayoi nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks." Inuyasha slid tetsusaiga through one of his belt loops and started to walk out the door, "I'll be right back."

"Alright…"

Inuyasha walked down the hall and opened the door that led outside. He walked to the shed at the back of the yard, putting his hair up in a low pony tail in the process. After gathering everything he needed, he headed back inside and started to work on his parent's door, _'Damn… I messed up the door frame more than I thought I did…' _Grabbing the screw driver he started to undo the hinges so he could start to repair the doorframe, hoping he would finish before his father came home.

(Different Scene)

Sesshomaru impatiently paced his new high end apartment towards the edge of Tokyo. _'When is he going to return my call? It's been almost two days for goodness sake!' _Suddenly the phone started to ring and He picked up his cell phone checking to see who was calling, "Finally." He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear, "It's about time you called me back. What have you been doing Naraku?"

"I've been busy my friend. Trying to be a successful chemist in high school is a pain when you have less than adequate tools."

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, "What would you say about starting a partnership and ruining my father's company?"

Interest rose in Naraku's voice, "I would be all for it, but how do you plan to do this Sesshomaru?"

"My father gave me a choice, co-own his company with that filthy half-breed or ten thousand dollars to provide for myself, but no possible ownership." He smiled evilly, "I chose the second option."

"Oh? So you have ten thousand dollars at your disposal?"

"Yes, and it would please me if you would join me in destroying my father's empire before that half-breed even gets a chance to own it."

Sesshomaru heard laughter on the other side of the line, "When do we start?"

(Different Scene)

Inu-Taisho walked into his home happy the project was entering its final stages to completion. More tests needed to be run before it was put into the hospitals but he could actually breathe for a change. He walked into the kitchen to find his mate fiddling with her hair like she always did when she was stressed. Walking over to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong koi? Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright. I'm just worried about Inuyasha…"

"Why? What happened?"

"He came home full-demon today…"

"Inu-Taisho flinched, "He what? Are you hurt?"

"No no, I'm fine. He still had his senses when he came in. He ran and grabbed tetsusaiga… broke our door in the process but he did do a good job fixing it."

Inu-Taisho looked back to glance at his bedroom door, "He did. It looks like nothing happened…" He looked at his mate, "has he told you anything?"

"No. He bare ate dinner too. He's been in the lab since 5:30…"

Looking at the time, Inu-Taisho sighed, "It's 8:20… He hasn't come out has he."

"No."

"I'll go talk to him." He leaned over and kissed his mate, "I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Try and bring Inuyasha with you."

He nodded, "I'll try." Before Inu-Taisho headed back to his old lab, he checked his bedroom for tetsusaiga and saw that his suspicions was correct, Inuyasha still had it. He left the house and slowly opened the door to the lab.

Inuyasha's ear flicked and he looked towards his father, "Oh. Hey dad."

"Hey. Your mother told me how you came home today."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and his face scrunched up, _'I was hoping she wouldn't tell him' _"Oh…" He just stared at what he was working on.

Inu-Taisho took a seat across from his son, "Inuyasha what made you turn today? What awaked him?"

"Someone pissed me off." Inuyasha said calmly.

"There must be more than that. He wouldn't awaken for something that simple."

"Maybe he really pissed me off."

"What did he do? Besides bother you."

"….He was hurting a human. It's this wolf demon named Koga. He's a total ass and I just couldn't take it anymore. Sent him flying though. That felt good."

"If you think like that your demon will emerge again."

Inuyasha growled slightly and finally snapped after trying to keep his calm façade, "What was I supposed to do?! He was hurting Kagome! I just snapped!" He froze as he confessed. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

Inu-Taisho sat there for a moment, _'His demon reacted to that?... this might be more complicated than I thought.'_ "So it was really Kagome who set your demon off…"

He snapped out quickly, "No it was Koga. He's an asshole."

Inu-Taisho just nodded, "Alright. What are you working on."

Inuyasha froze, "Um… Nothing important."

Inu-Taisho glanced at his son's notes and his eyes grew wide, "Are you trying to create a depressant to settle your demon?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah. He comes out at the wrong times. The last prototype didn't work."

"You've tested a prototype already?"

Inuyasha held out his arm and lifted his sleeve to show his father a purple vein like patter on his lower arm, "It didn't work."

Inu-Taisho's eyes went wide, "You tested it on yourself?"

Inuyasha rolled down his sleeve and shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Forcing himself to calm down, Inu-Taisho took a good look at his son. He looked defeated and desperate for a way out. _'I guess I can't blame him… and yelling won't do any good now. I have an idea of why his demon responded the way it did but it's best to observe for now.' _"Son please don't do that. Your mother will worry about you constantly. It's not safe. The idea is a good one but test it on things that are not you. I'll help you if you would like."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Now I think your mother would like to know you are alright."

Inuyasha nodded and started to clean up when his phone rang. _'Who the hell?' _He looked over at the phone and saw the last name he expected to come up. Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys! New characters have arrived! I really need your reviews this time because I want to know if I did ok with them. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though that would be an amazing thing to do...**

**_Inuyasha nodded and started to clean up when his phone rang. 'Who the hell?' He looked over at the phone and saw the last name he expected to come up. Kagome._**

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stared at his phone stunned and didn't realize he spoke aloud.

Inu-Taisho looked back at his son, "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up then back down at his phone and pressed talk before it stopped ringing, "Nothing. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Alright. Don't be too long."

Inuyasha nodded and watched his father leave then put his phone on speaker, "Hello?"

The familiar voice of Kagome rang through the phone, "Hey Inuyasha. Was that your dad I heard?"

"Yeah. He was talking to me. Anyway, what do you want?" Inuyasha winced some, _'That came out a little harsh…'_

"Just calling to see if you were alright. I talked to Koga but I didn't know if he would actually listen."

"Talk to him about what?"

"About him not killing you. He was going to track you down and kill you for making him look like a fool."

"Feh. You should have let him. Would have made me feel better to kick his ass again."

"Inuyasha!"

He flattened his ears from the loud yell, "Ouch… what?"

"What is your deal with Koga! Sure he's rude but you don't have to be so mean!"

"Because he is an asshole, and can you stop yelling? You're really hurting my ears."

Kagome huffed and lowered her voice, "Why is he an asshole?"

"He pisses me off constantly, he thinks he's all high and mighty, and he hurts people that are supposedly close to him. He deserved the major hit to his ego."

"H…he didn't hurt me…"

"If that's true, why do you sound so uncertain?"

"Um… Anyway why did you turn full demon?"

_'She avoided the question… and brought up a horrible horrible topic…' _Inuyasha just gave her quick answer, "Don't know."

"Normally half-demons know what set them off… plus you ran off… normally they lose control."

"Well I didn't and I don't know why I started to change ok." Inuyasha snapped out.

"No need to snap at me!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Sorry alright. It's a touchy topic. Was there any other reason you called?"

"Not really… Just wanted to see if you were alright…"

Inuyasha looked at his phone confused now, _'She sounded like she really means that…' _"Why?"

"Well you are my friend… and I mean you did run off full demon you know. Is it so wrong to be concerned?"

_'Why does she always sound concerned then angry by the time she's finished talking?' _"Nothing's wrong with it. Just didn't expect it."

"Why not?"

"Not use to people caring. Especially when I just beat up there boyfriend."

"Well Koga probably started it. He's good at getting into fights. He will probably attack or challenge you tomorrow because you beat him."

"And you still go out with the guy?"

"Oh stop it! He's not that bad…"

"Whatever."

"Anyway… when do you want to meet for the project?"

Inuyasha flinched, _'She still wants to see me? It's probably because she's stuck with me now…' _"Don't care. You can decide."

"You know you could care about this project some you know."

"Never said I didn't care about the projects, just didn't care where we met. Damn, do you always jump to conclusions?"

"Oh…well…um… well how about your house tomorrow after school? My grandfather is still sick."

"Sure."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Ok…"

"Bye."

"Bye…" Inuyasha hung up and shook his head confused, _'I just don't get this girl…' _He finished cleaning up the lab and headed inside for the night.

(Different Scene)

Kagome hung up her phone and laid back on her bed, _'I just don't get him. He's kind… much nicer than Koga… but he's more defensive and rude. It's like he doesn't want me to figure him out or get to know him… maybe it's just the way he is? I don't know…' _Kagome rubbed her arm absent mindedly and winced. _'I need to get ice on my arm soon… Koga's grip was really strong today…'_ She walked to the bathroom and took her uniform off and looked at her arm covered in bruises. _'Damn… need to wear a long pair of pajama's tonight… Koga is sweet when he's not using force… Yeah… this is just accidental…' _After she washed off, careful of her arms, she put on a long sleeve t-shirt and shorts as her pajamas, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kagome's mother turned around, "Kagome? Do you need anything dear?"

"Just getting some water momma."

"Ok dear. Would you like something to eat?"

"No ma'am." Kagome fixer her some ice and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm going to bed right after this so food would just keep me up."

"Alright. Sleep well."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Kagome climbed the stairs and grabbed a wash cloth before going back into her room. After laying the towel out, she gently poured the ice onto it and wrapped it up so she could put it on her arm. Kagome sighed, _'that feels better. Hopefully it won't hurt tomorrow…' _Yawning, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Different Scene)

School wasn't exactly what Inuyasha expected it to be today. No one went near him, that he expected, he received plenty of glares and growls from demons, which again he expected. What he didn't expect was the humans and demons who congratulated him on his fight with Koga. His ears flicked when he heard a few girls giggle when they pasted him and not in a mocking manner. There wasn't that many who were doing this but it was still new to Inuyasha. _'What the hell? This has never happened before. Maybe they are brave enough to talk because Koga didn't show? I don't know… This is just weird though.' _He pulled out his lunch that his mother gave him, and started to head towards the roof, but someone stopped him.

"Hey."

Inuyasha turned around to see a male, with short hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back, smiling at him, "What do you want?"

"Well a few things actually. First I would to thank you and congratulate you on your defeat of Koga. Secondly, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for lunch."

Inuyasha stared at him. _'What?..._' "What are you trying to get?"

"Get? I'm not after anything, but anyone who beats down that ass deserves to be honored."

"He is going to want to attack and defeat me you know. What then?"

"I doubt he could ever defeat you, and if he did succeed in a 'fair fight' he doesn't have any demonic powers besides his speed and power. People saw that his so called strength isn't that great. You've already bashed his ego and that's enough for me."

Inuyasha was baffled, _'Defeating him once was enough? Who is this guy…' _"You know most people are scared of what I did to Koga, or pissed. So why are you different?"

"Because you had the guts to anger the leader of a pack when everyone else just puts up with him. I like to think I'm strong but me against a pack I wouldn't have much success. You like to stand up for yourself and fight for what you believe in just like me. I think we could be a good partnership."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Miroku. Popular with the ladies and hated by everyone else. The ladies are all I care about though, so the others do not bother me whatsoever, but anyone who has the same views I do is of interest."

"So you hate assholes like Koga?"

"Yes but I have a special hate towards Koga." Miroku frowned, "One of my friends is dating him and she just doesn't seem right anymore. I'm worried about her."

Inuyasha flinched, _'Dating the wolf…' _"You're friends with Kagome?"

Miroku looked shocked, "How do you know her name?"

"We were assigned a project together. So… you offered lunch?"

"Does that mean you accept?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure. Whatever."

"Alright follow me." Miroku started to walk and Inuyasha followed, "We always eat by one of the trees out here."

"Good. You don't eat in those cramped classrooms."

"Fresh air is healthy for you. Plus there are a lot more girls out here and you might get lucky with the occasional breeze."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are a pervert?"

"Because I am, and proud of it. Life is more fun if you let yourself enjoy it."

Inuyasha just shook his head, _'What did I get myself into?' _He looked up to see a girl feeding a small demon cat with two tails, sitting next to a tree.

"Sango!" Miroku bowed, "Did you reconsider about baring my children?"

Sango glared at him, "The answer is still no you pervert."

"Oh but Sango I promise you will enjoy it."

"And I promised you that if you lay one hand on me I will smack your face off."

Miroku sighed, "Your no fun."

"Oh the pervert just got a smack in the ego."

Miroku laughed, "Doesn't mean I'm defeated."

Sango sighed and looked past Miroku, finally noticing there was someone else with him, "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Miroku bowed slightly to Inuyasha, "My apologies. Inuyasha this is the beautiful Sango and Sango this is Inuyasha. He's the one that smacked down the ass."

"Oh… well hello Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, but Miroku what about Kagome? I mean Koga is her boyfriend even if he's a bad one…"

"Inuyasha said they are working on a project together so it's fine."

Inuyasha sighed, "O...k… If the only reason you want me here is because I proved I'm tough with Koga then I'm out of here."

Miroku looked at him, "That is simply how I heard of you Inuyasha. If we were looking for brute strength or… bragging rights I guess we could call it, we could ask any strong demon, however we are trained fighters who can handle themselves and don't need a wall to protect us."

"Then… what do you want with me?"

Sango spoke up, "Nothing. You seem alright so we are giving you a chance." The little demon cat leapt out of Sango's arms and mewed rubbing her head against Inuyasha's leg. Sango smiled, "and kirara seems to like you so you're alright with me."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, _'Ok. First Kagome and now these people. What is with them?'_

Miroku looked around, "Where is Kagome?"

Sango looked at him, "She forgot her lunch box. She will be down in a minute."

As if on cue, Kagome came running over, out of breath, "Sorry forgot my lunch."

Miroku laughed, "No problem. You look exhausted."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. Long run after a rough night." She looked up and flinched when she saw Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?..." Kagome looked at him slightly panicked and confused, her tone coming out more harsh then questioning, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha made a disgusted face, "I can leave if just being here upsets you."

Kagome glared at him, "I never said that! I just want to know why you are here with my friends!"

He flinched, shocked she would say something like that, "Oh so I'm not welcome, I get it."

"I never said that!"

"The hell you didn't!" Inuyasha clinched his fists, "Thanks for the invite but I'm out of here."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what just happened? Inuyasha wait a second." Miroku looked at Kagome, "I invited him to join us. What's your problem Kagome?"

Kagome glared at Miroku, "He jumped to conclusions!"

Inuyasha growled and turned back around, glaring at her, "How did I jump to conclusions! You asked me why I am here talking to your friends!"

Miroku snapped, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you sit down and relax!" Kagome huffed and sat down next to Sango, crossing her arms. Inuyasha however, stayed standing, "Inuyasha please… Both of you screwed up ok. Kagome you spoke incorrectly and snapped at him, Inuyasha you jumped to conclusions. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean that she didn't want you here."

Kagome flinched and looked at the guys, "Wait is that what he thought I..."

Inuyasha growled dangerously, his head lowered, "What else could anyone mean when it comes to the likes of me? You pathetic human." And with that he jumped into the trees, disappearing.

Kagome stood up quickly, "INUYASHA!" When she got no answer she looked at Sango, "I didn't mean it like that! I just wasn't expecting him here… Oh shit what have I done…"

Sango stood up and hugged Kagome, "Hey it's alright. It was just a misunderstanding. I mean did you want him here?"

Kagome jerked her head up, "Of course! He's a friend…"

"Then why did you snap at him? You normally keep your cool."

"I…I don't know. I don't know why I snap at him, he just pushes my buttons…"

Miroku sighed, "Well I can see where he stands… your words were probably pretty harsh to him, but right before he left I sensed a dark aura."

Sango rolled her eyes, "you always sense a 'dark aura'"

"I am a descendant of a long line of monks so of course I do. It was subtle but it was there."

Kagome grabbed her lunch, "We need to find him."

Sango and Miroku nod and said in unison, "Agreed."

(different scene.)

Inuyasha sat in a tall tree on the edge of the school. It took him awhile to subside his beast but after some effort he relaxed. He now was looking up at the sky weakly wrapping his wounded hands from digging his claws into his palm. _'What is wrong with me? Why did my demon just pop up like that? I've argued with people before so why was this time different?'_ Pulling out his sketchbook he started to draw the view he had of the school from the limb he was sitting on, "Inuyasha!" His ears flicked when he heard his name, _'What the… that sounded like Kagome…' _He looked down and saw her looking around and she called his name again. _'Why is she looking for me?' _He leaned over some more making his sketchbook fall off of his lap. He tried to grab it but it was already out of his reach and tumbled to the ground. Kagome flinched when the sketchbook hit the ground, but relaxed once she saw what it was. After picking it up, she started to open it. Inuyasha quickly jumped down from the tree and pulled the sketchbook out of her hands, "This is mine. Dropped it."

Kagome yipped, startled at the sudden appearance, and looked up, "Inuyasha? Where did you come from?" Inuyasha just pointed up and Kagome's eyes went wide, "Up in the tree?"

"Yeah. I like high places."

"Oh…."

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango and Miroku a coming up behind Kagome. He focused back on her, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you looking for me."

"OH!" Kagome lowered her head, "I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean that I didn't want you around my friends," She looked back up at him, "You still are welcome to join us for lunch."

Inuyasha was stunned, "You're apologizing?"

"Yeah… If you don't want to accept it…"

"No no it's not that… just not use to it. So… lunch?"

Kagome smiled, "Yep." She glanced down noticing his hands, "What happened?"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Nothing."

Kagome just nodded, "Alright." She turned towards Miroku and Sango, who just arrived, smiling, "Let's head back to our spot."

Miroku smiled, "So we have a new member to the group?"

Sango smiled as well, "Seems so."

They all started walking back towards the front of the school when Inuyasha paused, his ears swiveling towards a strange sound coming from behind the school walls. He turned but saw nothing and heard nothing, _'What the hell?... I could have sworn…'_

Kagome glanced back and called out, "Inuyasha! You coming?"

Inuyasha flinched, "Y..yeah!" He shook his head, just assuming his instincts as being paranoid, and followed the others.

Naraku smiled evilly watching Inuyasha walk off with pathetic humans, "This will be all too easy." And with that, he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hello fanfiction people! I would really like some feedback for this chapter so please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... which is kinda depressing...**

**_And with that, he disappeared._**

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!" Inuyasha yelled out throwing a book on the library table. It has been a week since he started to eat lunch with Kagome and her friends and was now trying to research for their project, but Inuyasha was having trouble comprehending and connecting the information. It wasn't helping that Koga was confusing the hell out of him. For the past week Koga hasn't said anything to Inuyasha. Not a threat, not an insult, not a word. Inuyasha was fine with it at first but now it just bugged him.

Kagome held in a laugh and whispered, "Inuyasha, quiet down so you don't get us kicked out. You already have the librarian staring daggers at you."

Inuyasha looked at her and whined some, whispering back, "This is just so confusing…"

"I thought you were a strait A student. Why is this so hard for you?"

"Because it's History. I can't stand History and English, they are so hard. The only reason I have an A in both classes is because I work my ass off…"

"How do you hate History and English? It's just facts and writing."

"No. History is facts that interconnect, but the interconnections are mainly opinions making it not sure facts, and you need to create your own opinion on why you think something happened. English is the same way. Facts don't exist. It's just writing an opinion or fantasy and has no significant value unless it is a paper that proposes a valid study using solid facts and research as a means for reason to look into the idea further."

"…wow…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What."

"The way you talked… you didn't cuss, or make a stupid comment, it sounded like you were giving a lecture…"

He glared at her, "You didn't think I was actually smart did you."

"I didn't say that…"

"You implied it."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "I was just saying I haven't heard you talk that way before."

Inuyasha sighed leaning back in his chair, "Whatever. Anyway have you come up with anything?"

"No not yet…" Kagome looked back at the books in front of her, "There has to be a book on both demon and human histories… reading just demon history and just human history isn't doing much good."

Inuyasha huffed, "Ya think?" Sitting up again, he looked at her, "Look I need a break. Let's just check out the books that seem meaningful and go get something to eat. I'll pay."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Um… don't you think that… taking me out would be kind of inappropriate?"

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed slightly as well, "Feh. When you think of it that way... I was just thinking of getting some ice cream or something jeez. Shoot me for trying to be nice."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha stood up grabbing a few books on demon history, "You tackle the human history. See ya later. I'm sure Koga will be waiting for you anyway."

Kagome flinched when Inuyasha said her boyfriend's name. Grabbing her books, she ran up to Inuyasha who was already at the checkout desk, "Um… you offered ice cream?"

Inuyasha turned and raised an eyebrow again, "I thought you said it would be inappropriate."

"Not if we are just friends. It'll be fine."

"Alright." He grabbed the books he just checked out, and waited for Kagome outside the library. When she came out, he noticed she was carrying books in her arms, "How many books did you check out? Your backpack is already full?"

Kagome laughed, "yea… my backpack was almost full beforehand so four books didn't really fit." She winced slightly when the books pushed against her right arm.

"You ok?"

Kagome quickly smiled, "Yeah. Why you ask?"

"You winced when the books were against your arm."

"Oh… t...the corner of the book jabbed me that's all." She started to walk down the steps, "You coming?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha started to follow her slowly, _'She's been wincing every time something touches her arm… she's hiding something…' _

Kagome gasped and pointed to a small stand in the park, "This stand has the best ice cream in town! We should get some there."

Inuyasha shrugged, "They're good but not the best."

Kagome's mouth fell open, "How can you say that? The ice cream here is delicious!"

Inuyasha laughed, "If you think that's good you need to try this place on the edge of town. Come on I'll take you."

"Wait a second, did you say the edge of town? It will be dark before we even get there."

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment, looking at his watch, _'It's five thirty… we can make it if…' _"Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked at him confused, "What?"

"Do you trust me… I can get us there and back before dark…"

"How?"

"If I tell you, you'll freak out. Just trust me."

"Ok… I… I trust you Inuyasha."

He flinched and looked at her, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yes really."

Inuyasha smiled and carefully hid his backpack in a tree before crouching down. "Climb on."

Kagome stared at him, "Wait what?"

"We are taking the fast way to get there. I run fast and we don't need to follow roads, but I need to carry you so get on."

"You mean like piggy back?"

"Yeah."

"What about my books."

Inuyasha gets up and walks over to her grabbing her backpack and her books, "I'll hide it with mine."

"Ok."

Inuyasha leapt up in the tree hiding her stuff and landed back down in front of her and crouched down again, "You ready?"

"Y…Yeah…" Hesitantly she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

He stood up after having a firm grip on her and smiled, "Hold on."

Kagome screamed when Inuyasha took off strait up landing on a roof and started to run from rooftop to rooftop. Inuyasha winced when she screamed, his ears flattening against his head, "Hey quit the yelling! That really really hurts…"

Kagome gripped his shirt, nearly choking him, "S…sorry… I… I'm going to kill you when we stop!"

Inuyasha laughed again, "Just relax. It's fun up here. I won't drop you, I promise."

"How can you say this is fun!"

"Open your eyes and relax. You'll see."

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw Tokyo down below. _'This is beautiful…' _She yipped when Inuyasha jumped up high but that only made the sight more beautiful. She started to allow herself to calm down, trusting that Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall to her death down below. _'This feels like I'm flying!' _"Wow…"

Inuyasha smiled, "Told you."

"I've never seen Tokyo like this! This is beautiful!"

"Yeah. Plus you don't have to deal with idiots driving. Hell even dealing with idiots who don't know how to walk correctly!"

Kagome laughed, "So you have dealt with the people bumping into you too?"

"Who hasn't."

"True." Kagome smiled, letting the wind hit her face, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Anyway you can go faster? I would really like to get to that ice cream."

Inuyasha looked back at her and smirked, "No problem." And shot off, doing double the speed he was before.

By the time they arrived at the small ice cream shop, Kagome was giggling like a child. "That was amazing!"

Inuyasha looked back at her, shocked, "Really?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Of course! That felt like I was flying! You are just awesome!"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, blushing some, "Um… Thanks…"

Kagome smiled then blushed some when she realized what she said, "Well… um… is this the place?"

Inuyasha looked back at the shop, "Oh yeah. This _is _the best ice cream in town." He smiled, "A very nice fox demoness runs it. Her husband died awhile back so she decided to open up this place."

"How did he die?"

"I think it was a car wreck… I'm not sure."

Kagome looked down, "Oh that's just horrible…"

"She's alright now. She's happy with just her and her son."

"She has a son?"

"Yeah. He's normally here so you might get to meet him. Aggravating little brat."

Kagome laughed, "Do you not like kids or something?"

"No. It's not that. He's just always trying to pull pranks on me."

She smiled, "Sounds like he likes playing with you."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Then why would he try and grind me into the ground with a supersized top?"

"It might just be his way of playing."

"Whatever. Anyway we are losing daylight, so come on." Inuyasha took her hand and guided her towards the door.

Kagome blushed some when she looked down at their intertwined hands. _'His hand feels so warm… like it belongs… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! …Why does it feel wrong to say that…' _She shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

Inuyasha opened the door and smiled, "Hey Mrs. Kazumi."

A beautiful wolf demoness, with long, rusty orange hair, and beautiful green eyes, looked up from the book she was reading, "Inuyasha! It's so nice to see you! Where have you been?" She laughed gently, "I'm used to seeing you every day."

He smiled again, "Sorry. School and stuff."

"Shippo has really been missing you. Pouting around the shop and all."

As if on cue, a little puff ball launched towards Inuyasha and landed on his shoulder, tugging on his hair, "Where have you been you big meany!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Shippo I've had school work to do. I can't be here twenty-four/seven."

"IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS!" The little kitsune complained.

Kagome laughed making Shippo jump and look at her, "Inuyasha, who is this person."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked back, "Oh! I'm sorry. Kagome, this is Shippo and Mrs. Kazumi. Mrs. Kazumi and Shippo, this is, Kagome. We are working on a school project together and she didn't believe that this was the best ice cream in town so I had to prove her wrong."

Mrs. Kazumi smiled and bowed slightly to her, "Pleased to meet you."

Kagome bowed slightly as well, "Likewise."

Shippo jumped over to Kagome's shoulder and stared at her, "You're pretty. Why are you with Inuyasha then?"

Inuyasha growled and bonked him on the head, "I'm not that horrible to be around ya know."

"Ow!" Shippo rubbed his head, "Inuyasha you're so mean!"

Kagome gasped and held the little kitsune, "Inuyasha! How can you hit a little kid!"

Mrs. Kazumi laughed, "Kagome dear it's alright. Shippo deserved that one. I always tell him to not be mean to others."

Shippo pouted, "I was only asking a question."

"A bad one. Now what kind of ice cream do you two want?"

Inuyasha walked up to the counter and looked at the flavors, "I think I'll just have plain vanilla this time. Still the best flavor."

She smiled and scooped him two scoops of vanilla into a waffle cone and handed it to him, "And what about you dear?"

Kagome walked up to the counter, still holding Shippo, and looked at the flavors, _'There's so many! Rocky Road, Cotton Candy, Wedding Cake, Dutch Chocolate, Butter Pecan…. What am I supposed to choose?!' _Kagome looked around some more before she spotted her favorite kind of ice cream. "Strawberry please."

Mrs. Kazumi scooped up her ice cream putting it in a waffle cone just like Inuyasha's and handed it to her, "This is my favorite flavor."

Kagome smiled, "Really? Mine too."

Mrs. Kazumi laughed, "Great minds think alike. Now go and enjoy the ice cream. It's on the house."

"Feh. I brought money." Inuyasha put ten dollars down on the counter, "Get Shippo some candy or something." And with that, he walked out of the shop.

Mrs. Kazumi smiled, "He's so sweet."

Kagome looked at the door, then at the demoness, "I've never seen him like that…"

The demoness smiled, "He's rough around the edges but once you get to know him, he really is a sweet boy."

Kagome nodded and put Shippo down, "Thank you for the ice cream."

"No problem dear. Have a good night."

Kagome nodded and left the shop. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the door open and he turned to see her coming out, "What took you so long?"

"I was just saying goodbye… that was sweet of you by the way."

"Feh." Inuyasha quickly turned his head away from her, "I brought money to pay for it so it's no big deal."

Kagome giggled, "Alright."

Inuyasha looked back at her and then at her ice cream, "You haven't tasted it yet. How am I supposed to prove you wrong if you don't eat it?"

Rolling her eyes, she licked the ice cream, her eyes going wide, "This is amazing!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Told ya. Everything in there is homemade."

"Wow." Kagome took another lick, "Mmmmm it's so yummy!"

"Again. Told ya." Inuyasha finished up the little bit of ice cream he had left.

Kagome laughed, "I will never doubt you again." She started to take big licks trying to get as much of the delicious ice cream she could into her mouth.

Inuyasha blushed some, _'Damn… she really knows how to use her tongue… bet she can really… DAMN IT! YOU SOUND LIKE A PERVERT YOU IDIOT! I've been hanging around Miroku too much…' _

Kagome frowned, "Damn… It's gone already."

Inuyasha shook his head and came back to reality, and looked at her disappointed face, "Well you did shove it down your throat."

Kagome blushed, "Oh leave me alone. It was good!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Fine." He looked up and noticed the sun was starting to set. "Come on. We need to go if we want to make it home before dark. We only have about forty-five minutes left."

"Oh… Ok." Kagome quickly climbed onto Inuyasha's back again and they were off. They raced against the sun trying to make it back before sundown. When they finally got to their bags they only had a few minutes before the sun would disappear.

Inuyasha yelled, "Come on! We only have ten minutes!"

Kagome laughed and started to run, "Then hurry! You can't carry me anymore so let's get going!"

Inuyasha laughed as well and kept a pace that equaled hers, "_I_ can make it in ten minutes."

"Of course you can! You have demon speed! Which is totally not fair!"

"How is it not fair? I'm just me." He darted off ahead of her and she laughed trying to pick up the pace. By the time they made it to Kagome's home, with two minutes to spare, they were both panting and laughing their heads off. "Laughing makes it harder to run."

"Well duh." she laughed again and started to run up the stairs, waving down to Inuyasha, "Anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"See ya." Inuyasha stood there and watched her leave. His heart was pounding but not from running. No it was pounding for another reason, _'She is amazing… I… I can't get her out of my head…' _He sighed, _'Never fails. The only other girl that I have ever fallen for has a boyfriend…' _With his head down, he walked on home.

(Different Scene)

Kagome stopped right outside the house her heart pounding in her chest, but she didn't feel tired, _'Why did that feel so right? I know it wasn't a date but that is what it felt like. It was so easy to be around him… why was I so comfortable to be at his side? Kagome you have some serious issues…' _She walked into the house and froze when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her, eyes red.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is a little short but it felt right to end it there... you know a complete thought and all. So please review and don't worry Sesshomaru and Naraku will start to make an appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha...**

**_She walked into the house and froze when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her, eyes red._**

Kagome stuttered when she spoke but tried to keep her voice light, "K…Koga…what are you doing here?"

He stood slowly, smiling evilly before changing his expression completely to that cheerful, fun-loving face as soon as her mother came into the room, "Oh Kagome." Her mother smiled, "Koga has been waiting for you. He said you too had a date tonight."

Kagome froze, now terrified, understanding what those red eyes meant, "Oh Koga I'm so sorry… I was researching for the project and time… ran away from me…"

Koga smiled, "Oh no problem. We can still go out now. I already asked your mother, isn't that right Mrs. Higurashi?"

Her mother smiled, "Why of course. I trust you will protect my daughter."

Koga bowed, "Yes ma'am." He turned towards Kagome and took her backpack, gently placing it down in the living room, "Come on. I have a 'fun' night planned for us."

Fear filled Kagome's eyes but she refused to let her mother see how scared she was when she told them farewell, with that loving smile of hers. Once the door was shut, Koga's grip tightened on her arm tugging her quickly away from her home. He started to growl and barked out, "Why is his stench all over you!"

"K…Koga.."

"NO! You tell me now! Why do you smell like him!"

"We…we were working together…"

"You must have been working pretty damn close then!"

Kagome's face grew pale and winced as his grip tightened, _'I...I'm scared…' _At this point, Koga had dragged her all the way back to the Park. When he turned around, Kagome's blood ran even colder than it already was, and she pleaded the name of the person she most wanted to see right now, '_INUYASHA!' _

(Different scene)

Inuyasha sighed tapping his pencil on the table in his lab for the millionth time, unable to focus on his school work or his experiments on his demonic antidote. His mind swirled around Kagome. He was vaguely aware of his father calling his name, _'I wonder if she is alright… I never asked her about her arm… should I go and check up on her? No no I'm sure she will be fine…. Oh shit why am I even thinking these things! I'm not her boyfriend…' _A voice purred in the back of his head, **_'oh but you want to be, and more.'_** Inuyasha was jolted out of his thoughts when his father slammed a fist against the lab table. Looking up at his father he managed to get out a quick sentence, "Oh... um… sorry what did you say?"

Inu-Taisho sighed giving up on trying to get any work done with his son like this, "Inuyasha what is troubling you?"

Inuyasha blushed some and looked down so his father wouldn't see, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You asked me to help you do some experimenting with your demon pacifier, but you keep getting distracted. I also noticed your school work is undone as well. Something is troubling you."

Whining, Inuyasha ran his clawed hands through his hair, "Kagome…"

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing… bad…"

Inu-Taisho smiled, "Oh?"

Inuyasha glared at his father, "You sound mocking."

"I assure you I don't mean too. I can probably help you if you will talk to me. What happened?"

"I took her to Mrs. Kazumi's…"

"How did she react? And you know I don't mean about the ice cream."

Inuyasha looked down, figuring it was easier to say this without looking him in the eye, "She loved it… She rode on my back on the way there and she loved the rush she got from moving that quickly. She smiled at me and joked around with me… I… I don't remember the last time I laughed that much… hell, just smile that much! I see her now and my heart starts going nuts and I am always concerned about her wanting to know she is safe…"

Inu-Taisho processed his son's words, _'This confirms my suspicion… his instincts are immerging.' _"Inuyasha… do you feel the overwhelming need to protect her?"

"…Sometimes….why?"

"I know what you're going through then, and I can help."

Inuyasha perked up and was fully focused on his father, "Ok I'm all ears. What is wrong…" Inuyasha's phone started to ring and a picture of Kagome lit up on the screen. He looked at his father then the phone, his ears down.

"Answer it. This can wait."

Inuyasha nodded and answered the phone putting it on speaker out of habit, "Kagome?"

"INUYASHA!"

Immediately Inuyasha's whole body tensed up when he heard the panic in her voice, "Kagome what's wrong?"

Soft crying came from the other end, "K… Koga… he was at my house and he has gone crazy! He… He's going to kill me!"

Inuyasha growled eyes slowly turning red, "Where are you! Tell me right now!"

"T… The park."

"I'll be there soon. Keep running. I promise you that I will be there."

"O…Ok…"

"I promise ok. Just hold on." Kagome screamed, and the line went dead. Inuyasha growled and grabbed his experimental pacifier and was about to dash out the door, but his father grabbed his arm, stopping him. Inuyasha dug his claws into his father's arm, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Inuyasha listen to me. You don't need the pacifier. Let your beast out it will be ok. It will not hurt Kagome, and saving her will be its sole purpose."

Inuyasha looked at his father then at the vile in his hand, "How do you know…"

"Trust me. Go. This will only slow you down."

Inuyasha nodded and dropped the vile, running as fast as his legs would carry him towards the park.

(different scene)

Kagome shook in terror, hiding behind a tree, a barrier built up around her to mask her scent. _'Damn it! Why did I have to drop my phone when Koga just popped out of nowhere!' _Koga roared her name making Kagome whimper softly, tears falling down her face, _'Inuyasha where are you…' _Kagome looked up and gasped when she saw Koga staring straight at her, _'he can't see through the barrier, he can't see through the barrier.' _She repeated in her head over and over but she was wrong. Koga reached in, wincing as the barrier sent sparks up his arm, and grabbed Kagome's arm yanking her out of her only defense.

"There you are you little bitch! You are going to regret running from me. It only pissed me off more." He squeezed her arm forcing Kagome to cry out in pain, "You will never defy me again."

Tears streamed down Kagome's face and she closed her eyes, _'Inuyasha…' _

Suddenly, Kagome's arm was free and Koga was half way across the park laying on the ground, "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!"

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was in front of her. Protecting her. "I…Inuyasha?"

"Told ya I'd make it." He smiled at her then turned his attention back to the snarling wolf demon.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU MUTT!" Koga screamed, running towards Inuyasha, ready to punch.

Inuyasha grabbed his fist and flung him against a tree, eyes turning scarlet red. "IF SHE WAS YOUR WOMAN SHE WOULDN'T BE SCARED OF YOU! AND YOU WOULD TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!"

Koga, ignoring the danger warning he was feeling, got back up, and attacked, claws aiming for Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha jumped and clawed Koga's back making him scream out in pain and collapse on the ground. Kagome looked over to Koga to make sure he wouldn't get up again, _'Good. He's unconscious but not dead. I mean I don't like him anymore but I wouldn't want him dead...' _Kagome was about to thank Inuyasha, but she froze as she really looked at him. His eyes were red, purple scars ran across his cheeks, his teeth were longer, and he was walking towards Koga, claws out. She snapped out of her frozen state and ran to Inuyasha, hugging him from behind, forcing his arms by his side, "Inuyasha! It's ok he's unconscious!" Inuyasha growled and struggled against her grip. Kagome winced and mumbled, trying to hide the pain she was feeling in her arms, "Inuyasha… please…" Inuyasha froze, hearing the pain in her voice and looked at her, his red eyes staring at her. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran towards his house, forgetting about the unconscious Koga lying on the ground. Kagome looked up at the demon carrying her, _'He turned full demon but… I'm not scared. He stopped his attack and for some reason I know he won't hurt me… Other half-demons have hurt me in the past when they turned full demon so I should be scared but… I'm not…' _She subconsciously nuzzled his chest making him purr softly. Inuyasha gently pulled her closer to him looking up and seeing his house straight ahead.

Inuyasha busted through the door of his house and ran to his room making his mother jump, "What the…"

Inu-Taisho rose from his chair and looked up the stairs, "Inuyasha's home. I'm guessing he is still full demon and brought Kagome with him."

Izayoi gasped, "Kagome! Oh my we need to…"

"He won't hurt her."

Izayoi looked at her husband confused, "But…"

"She's his mate…"


End file.
